


Kuma Ga Gotoku

by IngridWalpurgisnackt



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:38:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridWalpurgisnackt/pseuds/IngridWalpurgisnackt
Summary: Ten years later the girls of Hello Happy World drift back together finding work as part of the Tsurumaki "family business."





	1. Hibernation's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by twitter user @alicedeshite 's mafia drawings and my time with Yakuza 0

It billed itself as the happiest place on earth. Casino Smile was a festival of dancing lights. The payout buzzers going off like raucous laughter. The chorus of promised payouts even drowned out the noise from the connected Michelle’s Party Palace. Where everyday it’s someone’s birthday. The indoor park and arcade was such a hit with everyone too young to gamble that the bouncer Michelle was almost superfluous. Almost. The central point of the connecting hall was a good spot to arrive on any trouble. Hagumi was typically too busy at the door, it was faster for Misaki to deal with trouble on the inside. Misaki was happy to bust heads, she found such exercise cathartic.

  
The Mamma Michelle costume was almost the same as the others. What set this pink bear mascot apart from her legion of helpers was the cigar. The irony that being dressed as a chain smoking bear was stopping her from smoking was not lost on Misaki. This week was the Wish Upon a Star Dream Festival so over the bear costume was draped an ornate ball gown. Misaki rarely got involved in the Party Palace shows, but uniform was uniform. Between the two wings was a third. The Feast of Mirth Cabaret. During peak hours on week days the stage was alive with a big band. Misaki watched from the entrance. She enjoyed seeing all those people cut loose with real instruments. The drums might have been the only acoustic instrument in her old band but the energy was the same. It fascinated her that something so different could feel so familiar. The boss sure knew how to pick them.

  
Kanon was busy on the cabaret floor. She was only an accountant officially, but there were always more fires to put out than Kaoru could arrive to. Sitting in the back office worrying about how some fight might impact the numbers was more nerve wracking than talking down someone that would otherwise be put head first through a blackjack table. Heading to the busiest section at anytime kept the stress under control. One rowdy customer was giving the help trouble. She thought she resolved it by bribing the asshole with a free drink. However when she turned to leave she cried out upon having her butt slapped by the creep. The music stopped. All thirty members of the band stared with dread at the bear stomping down the ramp ready to wipe the tables with the guy.

  
An extended hand got the rabid bear to heel. The silent air of awe only deepened as the owner sauntered ahead to address the issue. Kokoro adjusted the collar on her gold pinstripe suit. The loudest thing in the room even if the band was still playing. The Happy World Syndicate lapel pin demanded the eye even among a the obnoxious sea of gold it was stuck to. The inebriated belligerent could tell something was going down, but not what. “Sir.” Kokoro bowed to the dead man walking, technically sitting. “We have a strict policy about touching employees. You have robbed one of my most valued employees of her smile and spoiled the mood for the entire theater hall. I request that you make recompense to repair the jovial mood of our happy hall.”  
“Eh?” The man’s stink eye shot from Kokoro to Kanon and back.

  
Kokoro continued her spiel without missing a beat, “Here at Casino Smile our first rule is to bring a bright cheerful smile.” Kokoro put a finger to the sides of her mouth to force the smile she already had despite her mournful tone. “But there is still hope. I’m sure a round of drinks for everyone would bring that smile back. What say you everyone?” The crowd cheered, the few regulars who hoped every night their next drink would be cajoled out of some asshole even clapped.

  
“Is this a joke?” The surly man stood up. “Think you can extort me? I won’t stand for it!”

  
Kokoro chuckled. It would have been easier if they just relented. But the script always played out the same. The smile stayed plastered on her face as it always did. But the light drained from her eyes as she locked her stare onto the man. Even with the liquid courage he withered under the gaze. “If you won’t enhance the dinner than enhance the show!” She clapped. “Something classic boys. Something to move the feet to.” The band sprang to life, owner’s orders not given a second thought. The Orchestra of Smiles echoed through the cabaret. Kokoro cackled, “You know what always gets my blood pumping. Now, let’s dance!” She held out her hand to the man.

  
“Don’t make fun of me you little bitch!” The man lurched forward and took a swing at the woman who seemed half his size. The young woman disappeared under his fist. She giggled with a flourish behind him. His backhand follow up didn’t stand a chance of connecting. Nor the kick. Even as he attempted to predict her, Kokoro danced circles around him. A gentle kick to his hamstring send him tumbling into his table. The man seethed at the crowd cheering. “I’ll cut that stupid smile off your face!” He seized the knife from the table and changed at Kokoro. She stepped off a table and did a summersault over the man, sending a fine Italian leather heel into the back of his head.

  
Finally the man reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a handgun. The cheering guests fell into a deathly silence. Before he could shoot nor rant the man was enveloped by a pair of furious pink paws. Misaki pinned the man to herself and crushed him in a bear hug. He shrieked in pain and set off the gun into the floor with his pinned arm. The security tried to stop a full panic from breaking out. When the man dropped the gun from the pain Misaki lifted him above her head and slammed him into the nearest table. “Stupid asshole.” She would have spit but the mask was in the way.

 

It was far from the smoothest incident resolved. But Kanon managed to calm the guests with minimal dinners comped. A win in Kokoro’s book. The perp was dragged to security room B. To rot until the cops picked him up or worse. Hagumi was waiting for Kokoro and Misaki. Despite being chief of security Hagumi preferred the direct touch of watching the doors. “Sorry Kokoro.” She bowed with the apology that came every time room B was used. “I didn’t notice the guy. I should have been at the cabaret door.”

  
“Don’t apologize, Hagumi.” Kokoro placed a hand on Hagumi’s should and grinned to complete the ritual. “He might have been perfectly behaved before his drinks. You can’t read the future.”

  
Misaki cut in as she dumped the out cold man onto the interrogation table. “Some drinks me must have had. I hope he enjoyed it, it’s the last he’s every going to have.”

  
“You’re enrolling him in a sobriety program… yeah?” Hagumi frowned. She had a talent for it, being an athlete all her life, but didn’t have the stomach for any violence that didn’t seem necessary. Out of the old guard she had spent the least time between school and this gig, being the youngest. Less time for the world to beat the attitude into her for the more dirty syndicate work.

  
Kaoru scoffed. She leaned in the door way smirking with her arms crossed. “The idea, Michelle, is to clean up the mess. Not create a bigger one.” She sauntered into the room and held her hand up and brought it down into a fist. “However, I too want to give this cretin what he has earned for upsetting my darling little kitten. It falls upon us to deliver his justice, ah how fleeting…”

  
“Justice?” Misaki snorted and leaned into Kaoru. With the bulbous head on her mascot costume they seemed of equal height. Kaoru looked down at the eye slots with an amused glare. The felt of the costume was nearly touching her forehead. “Call it whatever you want, primadonna. This is about reputation. We look weak if we let some joker pop a cap inside our walls. He gets a dirt nap. Maybe you can convince me not to bury him on the way there.”

  
“Huh,” Kokoro blurted out. She held up a badge from the man’s jacket. “This is a problem.”

  
“Oh my.” Kaoru sighed and let out an exasperated laugh. “That does complicate things.”

  
“Are you kidding me? A cop?! The balls on this jackass to even step into our doors! I should nail them to the wall.” Misaki growled and moved in on the guy, only to be blocked by Kokoro.

  
“But why is a cop causing trouble in our casino? Aren’t they supposed to prevent this sort of thing?” Hagumi frowned and rubbed the back of her neck.

  
“The cops are just another gang but for the government,” Misaki spit out with venom. “Boss what’s the plan?”

  
“Hmm…” Kokoro held a finger to her chin. “Dump him in the park. It’s about that time, isn’t it Michelle? If we’re lucky he was blacked out and doesn’t remember a thing.”

  
“And if we’re not lucky?”

  
Kaoru spoke up. “You said it yourself, Michelle. Politicians hold the leash on this dog. We want charges to stick, but for his gun not his concussion. We put on a charm offensive for the movers and shakers.”

  
“Oh?” Misaki was incredulous. “You’re going to schmooze up some crusty dinosaurs? Well have fun with that.” She heaved the man over her shoulder.

  
Kaoru laughed off the jab. “I’m sure the relics are booked for the year. But some poor over worked secretary would be happy to see me. Speaking of crusty old men should you not already be at the park?”

  
“Yeah yeah. Hagumi I’m going to need some help with the extra cargo. Do you mind?”

  
“Huh? Oh sure thing Michelle!” Hagumi jumped into action.

 

  
Misaki was flanked by the buffet cart and her DJ gear, the handles in each hand. Hagumi had deposited the unconscious man on a bench. She twirled her bat as she followed along the ridiculous procession. Hagumi never lost her athletic spirit, just the school life to support it. Marathon running wasn’t a job, and women’s baseball never really took off. There was plenty of excuses to run in her work for Happy World. Which is why Hagumi stopped wearing her suit jacket the first day. The top two buttons on her shirt remained undone. Her attempt to look professional, the loose tie, only completed the after shift bar hound look. Hagumi never been in a bar for long enough to learn it was the fashion of burn out salarymen.

  
The pair set up the buffet at the park fountain. Once happy hour ended there was typically a ton of food left over. Misaki’s off hand comment about feeding the homeless one night became a ritual of sending someone out to share the left overs. Typically her, to her chagrin at first. The feeling of asinine busy work quickly faded. Dragging the cart over was less frustrating than filling the dumpster. The hearts and minds missions were always some half baked scheme by the boss, but after a bumpy start they became the bedrock of Happy World’s grip on the district. Loyal boots on the ground far outnumbered people on actual payroll.

Misaki started up her DJ rig. The full rig was complete overkill when a boom box could announce her presence just as well. But it didn’t feel right to play her theme song on anything else. It echoed through the park to summon the charity cases. Happy World’s eyes and ears come to collect their salary is how Misaki saw it. There were three new faces in the crowd. Young, confused, and looking annoyed. Their bats in hand had Misaki tense up. She lumbered over to nip the possible problem in the bud. “Looking for a game, boys?” She asked with crossed arms. It might have been intimidating if she wasn’t a bear mascot dressed for prom.

  
Hagumi ran over when the argument broke out. Demands of who they were. Accusations that Happy World sounded like a cult. “Hey, hey!” Hagumi held her bat behind herself. She hoped to look more professional and less aggressive than Misaki. “We got a permit and everything. No need to involve the cops.” They didn’t. But Kokoro bought the park months ago so Hagumi was sure they could do whatever they pleased.

  
“The last thing these punks want is the cops to show up.” Misaki sighed. “The only sport that needs a bat per person is hunting.”

  
“What.” Hagumi squeaked with willful disbelief. She looked at the homeless who were keeping a noticeable distance from them. “What?!” She demanded from the young men. She didn’t like their answer and charged. The lead punk held up his bat to defend himself, a flurry of blows battering down his defense. His friend circled around Hagumi to attack but only left himself open to Misaki. He was yanked by the arm over to the DJ deck and had his face slammed down into the record. A terrible racket screeched out as his face scratched across the length of the record.

  
Hagumi fended off the other two punks alone. When one took a swing her furious assault forced them into the ground. Misaki tossed the third onto him, leaving them in a tangled mess. The lead punk scored a hit on Hagumi. Misaki winced under her mask as she watched the bat fly into Hagumi's side. The pain didn’t even register. Hagumi took the opening to counter. She sent the punk down with a blow to the side of his knee, then sent the butt of the bat into his gut. He cried out in pain only to be gaged by the handle of the bat.

 

“Oi oi, Hagumi.” Misaki placed a big paw on her shoulder. You know teeth stop growing back right?” Maiming people ended in proper hospital visits and that might mean the cops asking questions and all sorts of pains in the ass.

  
Hagumi held onto the business end of the bat, ready to tear it out. Staring the punk dead in the eyes she answered, “Why should we let him forget this lesson?” He started crying. His apology was muffled by the bat which had him from the teeth but that didn’t stop him from trying. Hagumi’s fire sputtered and died as fast as it roared to life. She gently pulled the bat free. “You ever look for trouble on syndicate turf again you’ll lose more than teeth.”

  
Misaki watched the sobbing punks run for dear life. “Jeez. I’m surprised anyone comes to the casino with you at the door. How scary.”

  
“Huh?” Hagumi rested the bat on her shoulder. “If they aren’t bad why would they be scared? They know anyone who causes trouble for them is going to get the business.”

  
“I’ll… keep that in mind.”

 

The executive lounge was essentially a break room. One with a liquor cabinet. Kaoru was indulging in her favorite vice after boring soup, cheap booze. She was sprawled over the ornate couch savoring the fine vintage. And it was a fine vintage, as the best things in life were fleeting not fermenting. Of all the Happy World Kaoru didn’t need to update her wardrobe. The vest was a distinguished and classic look that could not be improved upon. The glitz of casino work called for more than a pearl necklace. A gem studded crown on chain and a ring for each finger was the sort of gaudy flair that allowed her to play her part. Just enough tasteless sleaze to be convincingly a made woman, but not the intimidating bruiser type. The high rollers loved the authentic experience.

  
Customer service was an acting gig, really. And telling rich assholes their date was hot was a performance Kaoru would do even as a hobby. When it came to eye candy they almost had good taste. If she had ever met another producer again in her life it would be too soon, but once they stepped through the doors they were merely a customer. When not holding someone’s job hostage they were nearly tolerable. Kaoru idly wondered if Mr. Nuemaru’s jaw healed properly. Takarazuka’s backstabbing backstage politics left a bad taste in her mouth, so leaving the stage so dramatically was fine with her. Kaoru’s knuckles were only bruised for a week, but his tooth was gone for good. A lesson on where to keep his hands that hopefully took.  
Misaki barged into the room. She staggered on in with the grace of a Chiitan skit. Her fatigue was apparent giant Michelle head notwithstanding. When Misaki tore the mask off she swore she could see steam escape the costume. She collapsed into a chair that could barely contain the felt mass. Kaoru chuckled. “Ah Misaki. It’s been too long since I’ve seen your face around here.”

  
“Ha ha,” Misaki grumbled. “Aren’t you a little old to be keeping up that game?”

  
Kaoru laughed. “You mean giving life to your alter ego? Ah but as the great bard said, ‘God has given you one face and you make yourself another.’ The masks we wear are the most fleeting things. I dare say that Michelle is more real than Misaki.”  
“There you go spouting nonsense again.”

  
“Misaki do you remember the night of our first show together?”

  
Misaki scoffed. “You mean when you forgot you were wearing a skirt and flashed all of us?”

  
Kaoru flushed and brought her glass to her lips to cover her cheeks with her hand. “I-interesting detail to stick out for you. No I meant when you put on the costume early to comfort Hagumi.”

  
“Oh, yeah. Well if I didn’t do anything the performance would have been a disaster. And I didn’t want to sit through that.”

  
“Yes.” Kaoru chuckled. “You were acting in your own interest, as you do. But still Michelle saved the day, as she does.”

  
“What are you going on about?” Misaki sighed. “I can’t think with this fuzzy oven over me. Even taking the head off doesn’t help.” She got up and undid the back of the Michelle costume. Underneath Misaski had on runner’s shorts and bra. The back of her top ran high to not cut off the sprawling tattoo over her back. An atlas bear cleaving the heavens with her claw. The ink hugged the ridges of her toned back. Between sweating day in and out, lugging around heavy dj gear, tennis club, backbreaking warehouse jobs, and then finally a breaker of other peoples’ bones Misaki had managed a body builder’s physique without ever having a regiment at the gym. She stretched to enjoy her freedom from the bear suit.

  
Kaoru nearly dropped her glass. She downed the drink in one gulp. She needed the help for the conversation going forward and it was an excuse for her to be bright red. Kaoru ran a hand through her hair and after a deep breath resumed her usual cadence. “That is a lot of ink sessions to sit through for someone worried about nuisances.”

  
Misaki scoffed. “Nuisance is when your harebrained schemes and knuckleheaded shenanigans implode. I can’t afford to half ass anything, because I have to pick up the slack.” Misaki was raising her voice. “That means I’m the only one serious about what we are. This isn’t just some after school club with Kokoro again.”

  
“I never doubted her vision from the moment we met.” Kaoru looked wistfully at the ceiling. “Not a shred of doubt in those eyes even with no plan or even a goal-“

  
“That’s what I mean!” Misaki fumed. “We can’t just bumble aimlessly giving randos a better day! People die over the amount of money we see in a week. And that’s before we even get into our side hustles.”

“Misaki…” Kaoru locked eyes with her. But her gaze drifted down to the chiseled muscles. “…You look amazing.”

  
“What?!” Misaki blushed but then stomped her foot. “Don’t change the subject with your Don Juan bull-“ She noticed Kaoru hiding her face behind the empty glass. “You’re screwing with me, right? I… I need to take a shower- uh! Because of the sweat! I don’t want to sit anywhere like this!” Misaki stormed out of the room for the employee locker room.

  
Kanon entered the longue. She furtively poked her head through the half open door first before following through. “Um. Is everything okay?’’

  
“Yes.” Kaoru sighed. Though she was already laying on the sofa she dramatically sprawled out to accentuate her malaise. “Just corpsing like an absolute amateur here. Did you know Misaki was so… fit?”

  
“Huh? A corpse, fuee…” Kanon looked around for some clue as to what Kaoru talked about. But then a subject she could tackle came up. “Huh, Misaki? Oh she was always fit. It surprised me too.” Kanon smiled at the memory. “She seemed like a couch potato, but it was because she was tired from working so hard.” Kanon giggled. “It took Kokoro trying to have a show on the hottest day of the year for Misaki to finally go to the pool with me.”

  
Kaoru held her chin and contemplated. Under the whimsical bear suit was a mopey girl, but under the baggy hoodie was a bronze goddess. Layers within layers. A fleeting beauty which peeled away to reveal an even more charming matryoshka. Kaoru felt the hand of destiny had reunited her with the most dazzling stars. Truly the literal stage paled in its offerings. “Fascinating. I tried to coax her from her shell when I didn’t understand even the nature of her shells. Oh what a fool I have been!” She put her wrist over her forehead and leaned back.

  
“Umm…” Kanon figitted. “Kokoro told me about our problem. And I have an idea that can help.” Kaoru perked up from her melodrama. “Chisato is in town. Hometown ministers always want to get in with celebrities. We could use that to lure the minister to us for a talk.”

  
“Perfect!” Kaoru shot up from the sofa. “I’ll give Chisato a grand tour of this wonderland. I’m sure she’ll be delighted. Oh, also that’s a good plan.”

 

  
Kokoro was enjoying her ride home. Safe and snug in the armored limo with her driver. Despite the years the woman was exactly the same when she was Kokoro’s shadow in high school. Slick hair, sunglasses, pressed suit. It was the uniform of the Tsurumaki family. A uniform was needed even for a Potemkin business conglomerate. A front didn’t work if it wasn’t convincing. The best fronts were not unlike Casino Smile. Money making in their own right, but with extremely secure employee only doors. The focus on business gave the family a savvy for building a war chest and operating in plain site. Skills that were put to the test by their aggressive corporate style expansion tactics.  
With no shortage of enemies chairman Tsurumaki spared no expense keeping her daughter out of the crosshairs. The princess guard was a full squad of bodyguards to attend to Kokoro’s every need. Shizune was the defacto leader, her sense of loyalty fueling an eagerness the others couldn’t match. Even a decade later she remained at Kokoro’s side as a humble chauffeur. In practice she was liaison between the Happy World syndicate and the greater Tsurumaki family business. As an upstart branch Kokoro was still seen as the weakest link in the Tsurumaki chain.

  
With the privacy window shut Shizune reported to the boss over speaker phone during the drive. She capped the end of the recounting of the situation with a plea to use family soldiers to sniff up any opposition activity that could be possibly be related. Chairman Tsurumaki chided Shizune, it was not her place to ask for or even recommend such a thing. Shizune’s dread and embarrassment was cut short. There would be a dossier for her in the morning. Contact between the district’s minister and Kaji clan had already been noticed by the family.

 

 

Kanon’s meek protests continued up until Kaoru pressed through the double doors of the lobby. Chisato’s photo shoot had just wrapped up. The idling crew and star stared at the boisterous interruption. “Chisato! It has been too long!” Kaoru bowed. “I heard you were in town and simply had to see for myself.” Kanon mouthed an apology.

  
“It certainly has been long.” Chisato conceded that much. She gave Kanon a gentle smile, which faded upon focusing back on Kaoru. “I heard you gave up the stage. That was fast.”

  
Kaoru gave a hearty laugh. “I merely found a better stage, my dear. As the great bard said, all’s the world is a stage. And I found such a grand one to preform. You really must see it.”

  
“Oh?” Chisato’s interest was nonplussed. “Where? I haven’t heard of any show staring you.”

  
Kanon peeped out an answer, “C-casino Smile. But-“

  
“You’re doing the casino circuit, Kaoru? That is supposed to impress me?”

  
“Sh-she’s the floor manager…” Kanon balled up the end of her skirt in her hands when Chisato scoffed. She was around friends, but the atmosphere was anything but.

  
The other model for the shoot walked up ahead of Chisato. “Is this woman bothering you, Chisato?” She was still in her ornate costume for the shoot. A princely get up complete with epaulettes. “Look, I don’t know who you are but you got to beat it-“  
Kaoru’s nostrils flared upon the sight of a rival. She puffed her chest out and took on an entirely different air. “This is the prince they have you slumming with? Hahaha. Hardly royal. I would never suspect your career of stalling, so your agent must really have ghastly taste. How fleeting…” Kaoru shifted to keep eye contact with Chisato as the woman tried to get in her face. “Well I can hardly stand by and leave you in the care of such vulgar company. Why if some ruffian were to accost you, could she even protect her princess? Though she is already forcing you to endure the presence of a-“ Kaoru ducked under the punch.

  
The woman insisting that she warned Kaoru was cut off by a barrage of punches. She threw up her arms to ward of the pummeling from Kaoru. In an attempt to break the momentum she lashed out at Kaoru, who deftly bobbed and weaved through the attacks. A machine gun assault to the woman’s stomach left her winded for a vicious right hook to send her flying. Kanon cried out, “Kaoru what are you doing?”

  
“Defending myself.” Kaoru flicked her hair aside and chuckled.

  
“That’s not a performance that is going to convince anyone.” Chisato sighed and shook her head. “When did you learn to fight so well?”

  
“When I met a man who so needed punching there was simply no other role I could play.”

  
“Hmm.” Chisato crossed her arms and looked around. Her coworker didn’t seem worse for wear despite how dire that all looked. “Kanon we can discuss what you wanted over lunch. Let’s have it at your place, you can finally show me around.”  
“Th-thank you Chisato.” Kanon gave an apologetic smile to Kaoru, who laughed it off.

 

 

Misaki and Higumi were on the beat for information on the Kaji clan. With a target identified neither could sit around and wait for something to happen. Not officially on the clock Misaki went business casual, unlike her ‘professional’ get up of a giant bear mascot costume. Hagumi was wrapped up in a hoodie longer than her running shorts. The odd pair didn’t exactly look like they were on their way to a ball game, but they managed to at least not look like they were looking for someone to introduce Hagumi’s bat to.

  
Hagumi said she had a lead so Misaki allowed her to take point. The others were pretty good at being ideas guys. As long as they weren’t given enough rope to hang themselves. Misaki was never ambitious enough to call the shots, but that suited her just fine. After all no one bothered assassinating the queen’s adviser. Misaki glanced around where Hagumi was taking her. She wondered what a girl like Hagumi was doing in such a part of town. Then a gaggle of women not dressed for any sort of weather greeted Hagumi by name. “Oi, oi. Hagumi? How do you know these girls?”

  
“Oh she’s our guardian angel!” One in a fur shrug wrapped herself around Hagumi’s arm, who blushed with embarrassed pride.

  
“Oh.” Misaki nodded. Hagumi jumping in to protect some street walkers was the first thing she should have thought of. Though it didn’t explain why Hagumi was there in the first place…

  
“Which one are you?” One of the women asked with an amused smile. Misaki folded her arms and frowned, wondering what had been said about her behind her back. “Misaki!” The woman laughed. “The grumpy one.”

  
“Grumpy one..?” Misaki protested.

  
“Sorry Misaki.” Hagumi pleaded, “I didn’t mean it like that. Just with strangers, you know?” Hagumi turned her attention to the ladies. “She’s really sweet to her friends, she’s just not good at showing it. I even caught her confessing to one of our band members, back when we had a band. She was stuttering through the whole thing!”

  
“Hagumi!” Misaki flushed. “That isn’t what happened, I told you! Kaoru was trying to get me to practice!”

  
“Why would she do that?”

  
Misaki was ready to blurt out an answer, but never got a satisfactory one herself. “Because she’s some love sick weirdo. We’re supposed to be digging up dirt on the Kaji clan. We don’t have time to discuss office romance.” The mood took a sudden downturn as soon as Misaki mentioned the Kaji clan. “Have they been trouble around here?”

  
The one woman shook her head. “Not really, for us. We don’t want any trouble. So we don’t make any for them.” All the women got antsy. Ready to break off the conversation.

  
Hagumi puffed out her chest. “There won’t be any trouble for you.”

  
“Yeah but plenty for them,” Misaki added. She crossed her arms and smirked as a gaggle of well dressed men approached them. “Speak of the devil. We can get it from the horse’s mouth instead.”

  
The women retreated towards an alleyway. The men looked at the ladies then sized up Misaki and Hagumi. “These women bothering you?” They asked the ladies.

  
Misaki cut in. “They were fine before you showed up. You’re killing the mood.” Her eyes flicked across the scene, taking in all the nearby objects. Anything that could use used as a weapon.

  
“No one is talking to you, punk.” The lead man stepped forward and spat. “Get lost and find your fun somewhere else.”

  
“You know what would be fun?” Misaki leaned in and gave a mirthless smile. “A nice long, educational, conversation about clan Kaji sticking its nose past the public park.” They must have been suspecting Happy World people to make a move, the man threw a punch as soon as Misaki aired the threat. Misaki met the blow, bracing herself to absorb what looked like a clean hit to her chest. It stung but not half as much as a sucker punch. It also meant Misaki’s hand was already at her side to snatch the coffee shot easel sign. The man threw up his arms to try to keep the whirlwind of wooden spokes away from his head. Misaki slammed the thing into his shoulders. His shriek of pain was cut off by another when Misaki broke the sign clapping it shut on his head. The second man lunged in with a swing to break Misaki’s assault. She snatched his wrist and belt to hurl him back first into a street lamp. The third yelped in fear and backed up. He threw up his arms as Misaki stormed up to him, her clothesline knocking him off his feet even through the block. She planted a boot in his stomach and pinned him to the ground.

  
Hagumi tried to calm down the women, who were shaken at the sudden outburst of violence. Misaki was only focused on her quarry. “I-I don’t know about plans like that!” He whimpered.

  
“You seemed pretty eager for trouble, expecting it.” She pressed her boot down. “Was that someone else’s idea? Who you getting orders from?”

  
“Date!” He gasped for air, and Misaki let up. “The dragon!”

  
Misaki scoffed. A street name was probably the best she was going to get. And some lieutenant going by one was probably head ass enough to fight a turf war over pride. Regardless she said the piece she was planning on, “Well you send it up the chain that the Happy World syndicate is best not provoked into looking past the park.” She stormed off and let the information stew in her head. If the cop was sent to their place to bait them, some guy who fancied himself a dragon sounded like the perfect fall guy to get in a big pointless fight.

 

 

The meeting with Chisato had paid off. The minister was organizing a showcase of local talent to impress constituents with deep pockets. Chisato was the big name draw, with a simple suggestion from her The Feast of Mirth band was part of the line up. The second stage was a bit of a hassle but having the band play light music between acts was simple to work into the schedule. The five Happy World women shared a table. Kokoro bounced happily in her seat that the audience seemed to like the band. Misaki stewed in her Michelle suit, it wasn’t the type of event for that type of team pride. But boss’ orders were orders. It was leaving a memorable impression on a few people, for better or worse.

  
An aide scooted over and whispered into Kokoro’s ear an invitation to discuss business with the minister. Kokoro nodded and followed. Misaki watched the boss leave the large hall. “We need to keep track of the boss.” She got up. Hagumi and Kaoru nodded and stood up with her. Kokoro was led into the unoccupied room across the hallway. The scores of tables set up for the next party or wedding made it feel much more empty. It was quickly too crowded, as a mob of men shuffled out from hiding. One set an ashtray stand through the handles of the doors back out. “Hmm?” Kokoro smirked at the man. “Are you sure you want to do that? That means you’re locked in here with me.” A few of the greener men paused at the show of bravado, but the pounding on the door reminded them off the time limit they had and the crowd closed in.

  
Misaki shoulder checked the doors a few times. “Damn it. Such a basic trap. Could the boss not walk into something like this?”

  
Kaoru flicked her hair back. “No matter we simply need to find where they intend to take her out.”

  
A cackle bellowed down the hallway. “I’m ‘fraid y’all ain’t gonna be findin’ shit.” A man with an eyepatch over his right eye and a gaudy dragon print suit jacket sauntered towards them. He swung a sword lazily along with his pace. The sheath was clamped on to stay even during the most violent swings, the front of it pointed like a wooden katana. “If y’all want to be rescuin’ your princess, y’all gots to slay the dragon.”  
Kaoru laughed. “Three against one? That hardly seems fair.”

  
“Yeah I should’a let y’all fight with your boss. But the job comes before my kicks.”

  
“You’re going to regret taking us lightly.” Misaki stomped towards him. With a chuckle Date brought a vicious overhead strike down at Misaki. She absorbed the blow with the bulbous head of her costume and clamped the sword into place with a paw.  
“Tough fur, pink bear!” Date laughed sent Misaki reeling with a quick knee to her ribs. Kaoru sprung into action and unleashed a flurry into his back. After eating a few hits he twirled around to block the onslaught. With the opening Misaki wrapped her arms around Date and heaved him over into a suplex. Hagumi winded up for a golf swing on the man who managed to place his sword in the way of the brunt of the swing. It still sent him flying into the trash can and wall. He laughed, the overpowering assault getting his blood boiling. Date kicked the trash can at Kaoru, who weaved under it, and swiped his sword at Hagumi’s legs. By the time he stood up Misaki was already battering his defenses with the trash can. He cackled. “Yes! Now this a fight!”

  
Kokoro fiddled with her phone as the men closed in. There wasn’t any time to be picky so she simply set the music to shuffle and stuck the phone in her breast pocket. She hopped in place as Silhouette started up, getting in sync with the beat. The men approached in waves, the lead of which seemed unconvinced she intended to put up much of a fight. One snatched Kokoro’s wrist. She yanked her arm back to draw the man in and spun him around like a dance partner. She twirled away herself sending her leg into the shin of the unfortunate close by. Kokoro had signaled her intent, not just to resist but from all appearances to toy with the men. The insult invited a crushing wave of attackers.

  
Kokoro ducked under the first punch, seizing the man by the tie and pulling him in. She tiled her head to the side of another incoming punch, bringing the man’s face into the knuckles of the assailant behind her. She kicked the heel of the dazed man to send his foot up into the shin of the assailant. With both unbalanced and reeling she twirled and hurled the man into the other. The moment her attackers took to consider their approach to avoid more embarrassment was all the opening Kokoro needed. Swept the legs out from under one of the men and kept her twirling momentum to leap around with a series of round house kicks.

  
The dangerous dance had the men keeping their distance to regroup. One picked up a chair to wield. Kokoro nipped it in the bub, she kicked up a table then sent it flying into the man with a follow up kick. She summersaulted onto the table. The men poured in to free their pinned comrade. Kokoro hopped up onto the table legs and danced out of their blows reach. Each step pressing the table back down. One of the men grabbed for Kokoro’s leg only for her to slam it back down on his hand and pin it to the table leg. The men were taken aback by his shrieks of agony. Kokoro flipped off of his hand to smash another’s head with a double axe kick. The few men left with their wits tried to dog pile Kokoro while she was on the floor. She pulled herself up by her hands, striking a pose before twirling around on her hand stand to send a flurry of kicks out.

  
The hallway was not the proper space for a fight. Between Date’s and Hagumi’s wide swings there wasn’t much space for Misaki and Kaoru to work with. It had Hagumi swinging lighter, Kaoru’s eyes focused on something other than her target, and distracted Misaki’s frustration from the punching bag. Date was having an absolute blast making it all more of a nuisance to the girls. He delighted in having the women tripping over each other cover his over extended attacks. Misaki had pinned Date from behind and held him to her. Kaoru was only able to land half her punches as her target wiggled around in Misaki’s grip. Finally Misaki had to relent, too many errant punches were clobbering her in the gut. More importantly it was pissing her off to take the hits from Kaoru. She hurled Date into the door in an effort to daze him and followed up with a drop kick. Date snaked along the floor under the blow to safety. Cackling when he saw the dent it left in the door.  
The door then opened. Kokoro gave an inquisitive look to her employees and the wild beast they had been scrapping with. Date looked behind her to the pile of groaning men sprawled out over the floor. “Well ya passed that test. Not the real fun-“ He looked down the hall to see the minister. “Aw, looks like time’s up. Rain check on our dance princess.”

  
“No you don’t!” Hagumi ran up and took a final swing when Date turned his back. He clicked free the sheath of his sword and set it out behind him to catch the bat. The cleaved off top of the bat ricocheted off his head. Date leaned back to meet eyes with Hagumi behind him. With a grin he said, “Oh you’ll get your chance girllie. Y’all too fun to catch an’ release.” He ran off cackling.

  
Minister Takehari folded her arms and demanded, “What the hell is going on?”

  
Misaki stepped forward to counter interrogate but Kaoru pushed her aside. “My dear kitten, I would be happy to explain this unpleasantness.”

Kaoru offered her hand and it was brushed away. She chuckled to hide an annoyed sneer at the snub.  
Takehari scowled. “You’re barking up the wrong tree. Now you better have a damn good explanation for causing a brawl at my charity event.”

  
Kokoro stepped forward. She smiled as always but her eyes were a piercing glare. “We were a last minute addition. Very few ways they could have expected us to be here.”

  
Takehari bit her lip. “Well I certainly don’t deal with criminals,” she insisted.

  
“Right.” Misaki scoffed. “Well we’re interested in keeping it that way, yeah? Give each other a wide berth.”

  
“You’re doing a great job of it,” Takehari huffed.

  
Kanon poked her head out of the doors to the event. “Um, minister? You told me to say when Roselia came on.”

  
“Oh! Thank you.” She glared at the others. “I don’t have time for you Neanderthals.” She stormed into the event hall.

  
“Wow.” Kokoro hopped in excitement. “Is this a Roselia reunion? I guess Mrs. Takehari has some pull.”

  
Misaki sighed and sat down. She pulled off the Michelle mask. “I hope Kanon can sweet talk her. Otherwise this whole hand was a bust.”

  
Kokoro giggled. “We’re in the gambling business. Absorbing loses is part of the racket.”


	2. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroines get inolved in asinine shenigans as only the HHW girls could

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yakuza style substories. Each too small for their own chapter, but I did think of names for them. Hotter than Hell, The Shitty Gremlin, and A Harsh Lesson.

Business went on as usual at the casino. Separating the ebb and flow of the back room work was essential to keeping things smooth. Perfectly separating them was impossible. Kokoro had to put a raincheck on the employee party for making the month’s numbers, until possible new expenses were factored into the budget. It wasn’t a quota that the employees were held to. Anytime anyone called it a quota Kokoro went into her speech about how those only create liars and frowns. Bribes always worked better than threats.

  
One of the dealers had sheepishly approached Kokoro after the meeting. Inquiring about the marketing crisis that might eat a chunk of the budget this quarter. Sakura was one of the girls Kokoro absentmindedly told that Misaki was part of the marketing team. Beating the competition seemed less about ads and sales when that was the case. Coy questions into the nature of the crisis hit the brick wall of the same thick headedness which had Kokoro reveal too much before. Without a straight answer Sakura relented and continued into the pretense for her conversation, marketing ideas to help the casino.

  
Kokoro nodded through all the suggestions and took notes on her phone. Advertising the three wings as separate entities to cast a wider net. Have free dinners be a prize in the casino to create more winners but keep that money in the system. And to make a huge version of the Bad Bear Scratch and Win big wheel in Michelle’s Party Palace to use in give away events. Kokoro commissioned the DJ deck themed slot machine to be an exclusive at her casino. Sakura’s vivid description of a giant records with prizes set on them spun by lucky kids had Kokoro’s eyes light up. “That’s brilliant!” She blurted out.

  
The boring ideas would be forwarded to Kanon. She was basically an expert on boring things. It was her mastery of the least glamourous aspects of running a business possible. Much like the inception of the band the casino began its larval stages when Kokoro discovered Kanon was having trouble getting a steady accounting job. Even a nice safe job like that was a crap shoot those days. The only thing that didn’t seem like a risky bet was running a gambling den. Most people wanted to forget their bills and toss some money around. Kokoro only needed to make that possible without breaking banks.

  
Casino Smile was the busiest casino in the country. The low stakes tables made their due in quantity of bets over quality. With the word of mouth came prestige. Being at the high roller tables at Casino Smile, one would be seen. Someone could live out their dream of having an audience. The doctors and lawyers could command the awe of the peanut gallery during the high stakes tournaments. Happy hour at the bar anytime there was a tournament in the neighboring den. So there was always at least a few people to cheer on big hands. And a tall glass to catch the fall of the players and make the sting of losing fade away.

  
The layout of the conjoined buildings were full of Kokoro’s schemes such as that. Ideas of what brought a smile to someone’s face were always bouncing around in Kokoro’s head. Kanon managed the numbers to make it possible, and usually it was Misaki who figured out how to cynically milk the idea for the money needed for Kanon’s numbers. Misaki would be the one to decide the prizes for the new big wheel. Even if it was just an event for Michelle’s Party Palace, the same principal of snaring people applied. If anything exclusive Michelle dolls could stick their barbs in someone more than the promise of big pay outs.

 

Misaki had been sent out to go get prizes ready as soon as Kokoro found her. The plans for the prize wheel construction had not even been drafted up. But Kokoro never burdened her mind with details like order of steps. Worse yet being an official order from the boss meant it was Michelle being entrusted to the task. The perfect opportunity for Michelle to spread the news that there will be a new event at her party palace, while on a supply run for it. It was a song and dance Misaki was used to. It coming so soon after the first shots in a possible turf war chagrined her to no end.

  
The advertisement part of the mission was nearly a bust. Misaki was too busy grumbling under her mask to look for opportunities. A few kids excited to see Michelle in the wild got the exclusive news. Misaki only needed to make one stop. The arts and crafts store, she would make a batch of dolls. One of a kind hand made by Michelle prizes would drive the kids wild. It had been the smoothest errand Misaki had ever run in her life until her path was blocked by two odd women. They looked dressed for Halloween three months early. Misaki groaned at the women doubled over. “Oi oi, you’re blocking the whole sidewalk… are you okay?”

  
“S-sort of.” The one with purple died hair huffed. Of the two she was less covered head to toe in black. The additional bells and whistles make her the more poorly suited for the sweltering day. She looked up at the woman addressing her. “Whoa!” She jumped back. “Devil bear! You won’t claim my soul, the heat hasn’t taken me yet!”

  
“What.” Misaki winced at ‘akuma kuma.’ She tried to figure out how old the woman was but was getting too many mixed signals. And when she thought no one had aged as ‘gracefully’ as Kokoro.

  
“Ako…” The other woman was on her knees and reached for Ako. “I can’t go any farther…”

  
“Rinko! No!” Ako squeezed Rinko close. “I won’t let this monster take you! I’ll aggro it!”

  
“The hell is wrong with you?’

  
Ako shot a stink eye at Misaki. “You’re prancing around in a bear suit in August. Don’t lecture me about having an extremely normal one- wait!” Ako dramatically pointed at Misaki. “How are you doing that?!”

  
“Doing what?”

  
“Wearing that bear armor. That’s like minus ten heat res easy. I thought our gear was a heat surge skill set.” Ako sighed and wiped sweat from her brow.

  
“Oh. Well this thing is pretty expensively made…” It was the mark five Michelle suit that she was wearing. “But it’s still really hot in here. I’m just used to it. That and keeping hydration on hand.” Misaki reached into her bag and pulled out a sports drink to offer.

  
“Sweet mana!” Ako took the potion and chugged it, then offered the remaining half to Rinko.

  
Misaki rubbed her costume’s chin in contemplation. “Wait, you’re both in Rosila. Right?”

  
Rinko gasped. “H-how do you know that?”

  
“We played some shows together. Ten years ago. …I was in the band with the giant pink bear.” Misaki motioned to herself.

  
“…Oh yeah!” Ako took Misaki’s pawed hands. “Michelle please teach us how to handle a hot costume like yours.”

  
“Please don’t call Michelle the bear hot.” Misaki sighed. “I’m kind of busy…”

  
“But taking every side quest is what a heroic adventurer does! You came and rescued us and now you have to follow up for the sweet experience.”

  
Rinko held her hands together and pleaded, “Michelle please…”

  
Misaki sighed. Getting on the good side of Rosila could pay off dividends, if they were reallt back together. The Casino Smile charm offensive was supposed to be local big names on their side. Not that she needed the practical excuse. Misaki couldn’t leave Rinko at the mercy of an excitable simpleton. Just like she couldn’t leave Kanon alone with the doofus trio. “Okay. So um, heat training? I guess a sauna would be good controlled enviroment for practice.”

  
Ako nodded. “That’s brilliant Michelle.”

 

Misaki frowned with her arms crossed. She blurted out the suggestion before she considered that she would be dragged along with it. Flanked by two music stars with only a towel seperating each of them was the literal dream of some people. But if something went wrong Misaki could only image it going incredibly wrong in such a situation. People like to see the big payouts, but high stakes were never anything but huge risks to Misaki. Even before working for a casino and knowing just how often house wins. She didn’t need the heat and steam to start sweating.

  
The stoic face Misaki had put on had Ako impressed. She tried to mimic the frustrated pose and channel that cool energy. That such a silly band had someone so cool and rugged on it, well the bear costume must have been to contain that aura as to not scare the kids. Ako nodded to herself as she wrote the backstory for a girl she knew during the time these events were supposedly happening.

  
Rinko thanked Misaki for her time in a soft whisper. It could be difficult to get help for her too often asinine plights. But she could count on furry goth solidarity in the summer months.  
“Don’t mention it.” Misaki weighed her options between trying to learn meditation in the next minute or sparking up conversation to make this ordeal pass faster. “The material you wear matters more than stuff like this. I guess you don’t want to go full cool biz and show some skin. So you’re going to need something breathable.”

  
“Our outfits are special,” Ako interjected. “Weaved from cotton harvested from fields cursed by Sugondese witch priestesses to be black as night.” She held a hand over her face to add dramatic flair to her ridiculous story.

  
“Huh? I’ve never heard of Sugonda. Where’s that?”

  
“Misaki, no!” Rinko grabbed Misaki’s shoulder as if to pull her out of the way of a car.

  
“SUGONDESE TITTIES!” Ako cackled. “Hello police? I’ve just murdered a woman.”

  
Miski held a hand over her face. Not so much to rue the bad humor but to hide her embarassment. “D-don’t talk about sucking your boobs while they’re j-just hanging out like that Ako!”

  
Ako went flush and crossed her arms over her chest. Rink leaned forward to give her a death glare. “It’s a joke! I wasn’t serious!”

  
Rinko scoffed. “Aggro management, Ako.” Ako deflated at the chastisement of her getting in over her head. Misaki floundered at the two sharing a unique language for each other.

  
Ako tried to change the subject. “Hey that’s a super cool tattoo Misaki! Is there any reason you got it?”

  
“Hmm? Oh thanks.” Misaki considered the answer she was going to give. “I was in costume and some guy caused trouble at work so I put him through a table.” Not exactly the christening event of when she decided to get the art. But it was when she first had the idea. It also wasn’t blurting out her job wasn’t always on the up and up.

  
“That’s so cool!” Ako went sparkly eyed on her. “You’re like a proper tank. The keystone of any real party-“ Ako stopped in wonder when Rinko huffed and stood up. Rinko shuffled over to Misaki’s other side and sat on Ako’s lap. “Wh-what are you doing, Rinko?”

  
“We’re here for heat training. Well this is stage two.” She pulled Ako’s arms around herself and pressed into Ako.

  
Misaki shot up from her seat. “I’ll get some cool drinks ready for you two.” And hurried out before anyone could protest.

  
Ako was sprawled out on a bench holding the drink to her forehead when they finished in the sauna. Rinko was also still beet red but seemed happy with the results. She thanked Misaki and promised to look into lighter material for their outfits. Misaki took the small victory of that idea sticking with Rinko, and staggered again hoping to never come between the two again.

 

Kaoru was energized by the new crisis. With the trouble from the Kaji clan it was that much more important that regular operations went smoothly. She had her eager little kittens out in force that night. All girls were Kaoru’s little kittens, of course. Kaoru’s fan club within the work force wore the label with a misguided sense of pride. So much so Kokoro introduced an alternate uniform. It was something like a classic bunny outfit, but with cat ears and tail. It let the girls feel like they were part of an elite force without having to actually promote or pay them more. In a sense everyone won. It gave Kaoru eyes and ears all over the casino. Each was eager to be the one to help their prince quell trouble.

  
One eager kitten whispered to Kaoru that a problem at the first floor bar. The numbers on everything increased in the casino along with the floor number. It wasn’t too rare for jokers to drop more on a single hand than they would a full bottle. If they were planning on forgetting the night for sure. Kaoru sauntered down the grand stairs to the first floor. The massive portal to higher stakes was visible to the entire floor, and the whole floor laid out before her as she decended.

  
The problem customer had locked eyes with Kaoru before the gradiouse enterance was complete. She was looking for a manager and Kaoru was dressed for the part. Likewise Kaoru noticed the woman right away. Plopped onto one of the bar’s stools and struggling to clear the bar. It was hard to ignore the woman’s unique appearance. The plump woman hopped off her seat and waddled over to Kaoru. Her thick brows frozen in a pointed scowl. Her brunette hair and slurred Japanese gave her away as a foriegner. Or she was speed running her way to the bottom of a bottle. “Oi yersh the manoger round here?”

  
Kaoru looked down at the woman. There was 50cm between them. It was enough to make even Kaoru feel awkward, when she had spent a lifetime towering over classmates and friends. “Yes, my little kitten, what seems to be the problem?”

  
“Lillil?!” The woman shot up a glare. “Yer jackass bahtendur treatin me like a kid! I cah hol my boose. But he cut me osh at thee!”

  
Kaoru laughed. She relished challenges, particularly brats with light hair. “I believe our gentle bartender has mistook your accent for a drunken slur.” It was an easy mistake to make. The woman was small enough to be knocked over by three beers. “Perhaps a more specialized venue would suit you better? I’m sure there is a spare VIP room you would find herself more comfortable in.”

  
The woman took a moment to process the offer then grinned. “Lead the way…” She squinted at the name tag. “Seta!”

 

The vip lounge was oversized for two people. But that only made it more luxurious. Kaoru assigned herself as baby sitter. At the very least the woman would need to be contained to not bother the others. At best she was a rich business woman now living in the area. The woman ordered a fine vintage off the lounge menu without a second thought, which was an encouraging start. When asked for her name the woman blurted out, “Samantha Brown. But me friens call me Sammy Shits.”

  
Kaoru cleared her throat to stiffle her reaction. Her rudimentary understanding of english was enough to know that it wasn’t a flattering nick name. “You must have interesting friends.”  
“Sher I do. Caush yer one em now, eh? Inviche me to a cooshy pad in all.”

  
Kaoru laughed. “If you insist then I suppose we are. As the great bard said ‘boldness, be my friend.”

  
“Oh ye Shakespeare.” Sam motioned elbowing Kaoru. “He also said abot the beasht wiff two backs.” Kaoru was speechless. Too flabbergasted to have Shakespeare quoted back at her to be properly embarassed by the subject matter. Sam cackled. “Get thish women to a nunnery!”

  
Kaoru recomposed herself. “So a fellow enthusiast of fine literature. I’m impressed.”

  
“Eh?” Sam snorted. “Nah. Jus had to tack the damn clash like everyone elsh. Washta tim to half kids learn that old ash english.”

  
“It is regular ciriculum to study the bard in your country? How fleeting...” Kaoru hid her chagrin. She couldn’t appear cultured if she was a repository of basic school knowledge. “Do you have a favorite play?”

  
“Pssh feck no.” The server arrived with the wine and Sam got up to snatch it from them. “Wait do shequels count? Tamer Tamed.” She pointed at Kaoru with her free hand as she answered and chugged the bottle in one go with the other. About to boast over her preported alchohol tolerance Sam collapsed onto the floor mid word.

  
Kaoru sighed and motioned for the mortified server to help her place Sam into the booth. Kaoru hoped the woman had planned a short vacation. Bard scholars cramped her style. Even, or perhaps especially so, ones that learned through osmosis instead of passionate pursuit. Though having Gonzalo’s speech explained back to her might have been the most dreadful experience Kaoru could bring to mind. The ambigiouity of context spoils a perfectly pure and fleeting sentiment.

 

Kokoro called the crew in early next day. Kaoru’s saunter through the floor became a brisk jog when she caught glimpse of the groggy American stumbling down the stairs. Despite the late night Kaoru was both earlier and appeared more rested than Misaki. Kokoro clapped and smiled as her employees gathered in the lounge. “Okay! I’ve decided since you lost that fight we’re going to have some spars to brush up on your skills. It’s easy to get rusty when you’re only taking out trash.”

  
“We didn’t lose,” Hagumi protested.

  
“It was three versus one and he didn’t back down when it became four versus one. You lost.” Kokoro stated the verdict plainly. There wasn’t any judgement in her voice. The confidence with which she laid out what was clearly believed to be a simple fact only made it stung worse than if she was disippointed. The three fighters stared at their feet.

  
“Um,” Kanon spoke up. “Why am I here?”

  
“They might target you Kanon I want to be sure you can defend yourself, Kanon.”

  
Kanon pouted. “I can. I’m armed. I don’t want to fight my friends.”

  
Kaoru snuck up behind Kanon. “Ah but a weapon needs to be ready. Can you survive an ambush by the phantom thief!” She grabbed Kanon and lifted her up.

  
“Fuee!” Kanon kicked her legs in the air. She shifted her arms and a pair of derringers dropped out of her dress sleeves. She caught them and folded her arms over Kaoru’s to aim both guns at her attacker’s head.

  
Kaoru backed off in an instant. She laughed it off but the color was noticibly drained from her face. “Impressively trained insincts you have there, Kanon. Well, I’m convinced.”  
Misaki rubbed her temples. She grabbed a bat from the rack Hagumi kept in the lounge and tossed one to her. “Okay. I’ll be your pitcher. Homerun derby time, Hagumi.” Hagumi nodded and hesitantly approached Misaki. After waiting for what felt like an eternity Misaki threw the first swing. The spar continued until she cried out in frustration, “Are you trying to trickle me, Hagumi? If I didn’t know better you weren’t even trying to land a hit.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt you, Misaki.” Hagumi easily deflected the punches with the bat. But turtling up was only drawing things out.

  
“I’ll be fine,” Misaki grumbled. She considered the night before where Hagumi exploded onto those punks. It worked out that her fire sputtered out before she was done. But like Kokoro said wiping the floor with chumps wasn’t going to cut it. She racked her mind for an idea. “Okay Hagumi. You only have to attack me once. But if I’m still standing you lose.”

  
“O-okay.” Hagumi frowned as she considered her options. She didn’t want to let her friends down. Or break Misaki’s jaw with a baseball bat. Misaki was a good fighter and would probably not eat the bat to her chin. But knowing that it could happen just made Hagumi’s arms limp. She stepped up and assumed the stance to knock one out of the park. Misaki threw up her arms to block, and Hagumi brought the bat down onto her toes. Misaki yelped from the surprise blow and grabbed her foot. Off balance, she was easy to shoulder check onto the floor. Once the pain passed she managed a smile and gave a thumbs up.

  
Kaoru chuckled when Misaki invited her over to spar. “You know you won’t be able to lay a finger on me Misaki.”

  
“I’ll hold you to that. We both know I won’t need to lay a second on you.” The two brawled to a standstill. Indeed Kaoru bobbed and weaved through all of Misaki’s attempts to connect. While Kaoru’s punches nearly literally bounced off Misaki. Kaoru smirked and controlled her breathing, to hide that she was getting tired. Even if she wasn’t able to get a full round of blows in before Misaki sent another swing her way, with all the dodging she moved enough to take out three lesser fighters. “This isn’t a boxing match.” Misaki scoffed and snatched at Kaoru’s collar. Kaoru lurched back to avoid what would surely end in a trip across the room. “You can’t just wait for an opening you have to make one.”

  
“I understand the principles of fighting yes, thank you Misaki. Are you suggesting I fight dirty?” Kaoru’s furrowed brow betrayed some genuine frustration.  
“It’s not a crime if there isn’t any laws. Sure sure the world is a stage and all that. But every back alley isn’t a prize fighting ring.” She swung at Kaoru again. “You’re slowing down. Better think fast.”

  
“Well.” Kaoru sighed. “If you are you intent on me sullying my hands on you.” Kaoru motioned with two fingers. “Usually I prefer dinner and a movie before I get messy with a woman.”

  
“Wha-“ Misaki’s mind reeled. She hadn’t heard Kaoru take a shot at a joke since the disaster at the children’s hospital. Misaki didn’t think Kaoru was clever enough to crack wise, or the moxie to go so low with one.

  
Kaoru took the opportunity to hook her ankle onto Misaki’s and pull her foot out from under her. While Misaki was regaining her balance she ate a fist to her chest that sent her straight down onto the floor. The follow through had Kaoru pass Misaki. She flicked her hair back as she turned to look down. “You know, little kitten, seeing it again I think down there is a good look for you.” Misaki scowled, which elicited a chuckle from Kaoru. If she was going to be heckled Misaki wasn’t content to be an educational punching bag. She flipped onto her chest and launched herself off the ground at Kaoru. Misaki didn’t get much distance or height lifting off her knees, but if gave her the speed and surprise she needed.

  
Kaoru was pushed to the ground by a pair of hands on her chest. Before she was aware what was happening a woman was strattling her. Misaki had her hand cocked back but stopped when she noticed Kaoru blush. “What?” Misaki felt some heat build up in her own cheeks and got off of Kaoru. “You doofus! This is a fight!”

  
Kaoru let out an unconvincing laugh. “That’s a nice move but you have to work on your aim.” She adjusted her vest. “I believe it’s now Kokoro’s turn.”

  
“I don’t need to, though.” Kokoro tilted her head. Kaoru coughed at her attempt to change the subject being shut down hard.

  
It did distract Misaki however. “Huh? Oh yeah, Kokoro is good.”

  
“R-really..?” Kaoru sat up and scratched her cheek. “Did I miss a sparing session?”

  
“Yes,” Misaki answered. Apparently that was as much as Kaoru was going to get.

  
Kokoro looked at her watch. “Oh I have to meet Chisato~” Kokoro skipped out of the room.

  
“Wait what.” Kaoru got on her feet and hurried after Kokoro only to have the door shut in her face.


	3. Powder Keg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy World Syndicate plan their attack, and begin the war with the Kaji

Kokoro’s personal office was not like anything Chisato had seen. The pink faux bear rug was making otherwise simply uncommon elements combine into a disorienting bizarre package. The photos of her time in the band plastered along the wall appeared like childhood photos of trips to Disney Land. The opposite wall boasted a knife collection of egregious size and a few noticable empty racks. Chisato’s eyes flicked around for clues into Kokoro’s mind.

Chisato accepted the glass of whiskey she was offered and pretended to drink. Her policy of never drinking anything handed to her by someone in a suit behind a desk included friends of friends. Kokoro knocked back her own glass. Unlike her company she disliked approaching tough subjects stone cold sober. “So.” Kokoro set her empty glass down. “It turned out to be an ambush.”

Chisato put on a measured smile. Her stony glare betrayed no emotion. “I hope you aren’t implying I had something to do with it.”

Kokoro waved her hand dismissively. “Nah, I don’t see what you’d gain from it. We need to plan our next move-“

“Our?” Chisato tilted her head.

Kokoro blinked and considered her next words. “You don’t want us in your debt?” She giggled. “If you want to be on your way with nothing to show for it that’s fine by me. But I thought you’d like to have a friend like me.”

“Oh?” Chisato placed a finger on her chin. “And what kind of friend is that? Rich? I have many friends in show business.”

Kokoro shook her head. “Powerful. Plenty of things, money can only buy the appearance of. I’m sure you understand, Chisato. Money makes a decent bait for talent, but a flimsy cage. Bought loyalty is anything but. Right now I need something that can’t simply be bought. You help me out and you’ll be giving me something more valuable than money. A price I’ll match some day.”

Chisato gave a genuine smile. “You make a tempting offer, Kokoro. Please, explain your problem from the beginning.”

  
Chisato opened the office door to find Kaoru’s ear was pressed up against it. She just sighed and went on her way before Kaoru could sputter out an explaination. Kokoro placed a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder before she could give chase. “It looks like I don’t need to tell you the plan.” Kokoro glanced at Misaki and Hagumi who had failed to stop Kaoru. “Hagumi are you still friends with Kasumi?”

“Yes!” Hagumi grinned.

“Please find out what Poppin Party is up to these days. Misaki-“

“I ran into Ako and Rinko yesterday.” Misaki sighed at the memory. She had thought Roselia was a very serious band. Though she could only remember Yukina and Sayo speaking up much during the meetings.

“Perfect! Book Roselia for our cabariet.” Kokoro continued and drowned out Misaki’s protests that it wasn’t that simple. “Kaoru that leaves Eve and Maya to you.”

Kaoru’s smile vanished. “Hmm? What about the rest of Pastel Palattes?”

“They didn’t stay in the music business. The idea is to become too valuable to the minister to get rid of. We’re the pillar of the tax revenue for this district. But if we seriously eclipse other businesses we’re untouchable.” Kokoro clapped her hands. “Wouldn’t a big concert make so many people smile? Just like the old days!”

“Um, Kokoro…” Misaki spoke up. “We still have that looming turf war. Maybe we should focus on that.”

“Oh!” Hagumi perked up. “I got something on that. Some girls I know down at Pink Street know the cop we had to throw out.”

“Oi oi more hookers, Hagumi? What are you doing all the way over there?” Misaki shook her head.

“They’re sex workers Misaki.” Hagumi pushed her cheeks.

“Yeah what the hell, Misaki.” Kaoru chuckled as she chided Misaki.

“Shut up, Kaoru! Okay fine whatever point taken, what’s the info?”

“He’s on the take. Kaji clan.” The girls grumbled that it was a given. “But his beat is the old port. You’ll only see him past Pink Street if he’s doing favors. And that turf isn’t ran by our new friend. The core of the Kaji holds is overseen by some guy called the Tanuki.”

Misaki rubbed her temples. “Is their whole crime organization a sengoku cosplay convention? It makes it hard to take them serious.”

Kaoru laughed. “Without a flair for the dramatic it’s just the worst of business drugery. Allow the boys their fun.”

Kokoro hopped in excitement. “Good job Hagumi! We almost fell for the trap too. Wasting resources on a full scale war with his peer only for him to sweep in and pick up the pieces. Okay!” Kokoro smacked a fist into her palm as the plan came to her. “We’re going to run a raid on the dragon’s turf!”

“P-pardon?” Misaki made a double take. “Isn’t that the opposite from what we want to do?”

“We don’t want to over play our hand Misaki. The tanuki will realize we have friends in his backyard if we turn our attention to him. We don’t want to scare him out of the pot. We wait until he commits to a raise and hit him back for double!”

Kaoru chuckled. “Devilisly clever as always, boss. Wildly flailing at every opening will always pale in comparison to a haymaker set up by a proper feint. Even the realm of strategy is made a graceful dance by you.”

Misaki gave a light elbow to Kaoru. “She’s not giving you a raise if you butter her up.” She changed her attention to Kokoro. “When are we leaving?”

  
The line between Kaji and Tsurumaki stake in the city had been more blurred before the gambling laws loosened up and the first proper casino in Casino Smile was established. Legitimate rackets like pachinko had been Tsurumaki bread and butter. Now the underground gambling dens of the Kaji were more niche than being the only tables you could find in the city. It was a small wonder that the clan was making moves against the casino and its stewards. At the end of the day money was the wind in their sails. If they didn’t adapt, or stifle the shifting tide, they were dead in the water.  
In the dragon’s district all the games were traditional Japanese. Casino Smile styled itself after the carnival of lights of Las Vegas, and its choice of games was reflected by that. Date’s stubborn traditionalism won him a business niche. He also prefered the old standby of front businesses. That included a weakness that Happy World was happy to exploit. Behind the counter of the sleepy ramen shop was not a hardened thug ready to throw down. He wasn’t brave enough to stand up to the lunatic who showed up in a bear costume, or fast enough to outrun Hagumi.

Misaki covered the enterance for any back up that might arrive. Hagumi and Kaoru carried out the lightning raid together. After giving the password they crashed through the unlocked door. Kaoru decended upon the primary guard before he could bring his shotgun to bear. Hagumi smashed the tables with her new bat. The customers weren’t particularly attatched to their local haunt and were all too eager to flee to safety. They filtered through the the store past Misaki into the streets, causing a bit of a scene.

Misaki pulled up a chair and faced it towards the door. She sat in anticipation as shots ran out from the den below. The screeching brake of a car was her queue to stand up and greet the Kaji goons. “Oh?” Misaki was surprised to see the dragon walk through the door. “I didn’t think this place was worth a personal visit from you.”

Date snorted. “It was worth a visit from you, wasn’t it? Don’t sell yourself short pink bear.” He pointed his sword at the floor. “What’s down there doesn’t mean anything to either of us. What we’re here for is in this room.”

Misaki rotated her arm to loosen up the join. Her eyes scanned the ramen bar for weapons. “Yeah. I’d rather get this Kaji business over with quick. So having this rematch now sounds good to me.”

Date charged with his sheathed sword overhead. Misaki leaned into the attack and wrapped her arms around him as she ate the attack to her bat. She hurlled Date over herself in a suplex motion onto a table. He rolled off from the momentum and fell onto the hard floor. Misaki picked up the table to crush him with it but it was cleaved in half as she hurled it at him. Date tightly gripped his sword with a wild grin. “Feel honoured! So few bear witness to the unleashed dragon!”  
“Oi oi, what a pain in the ass. Could you go back to the kendo stick impression? Honour doesn’t pay doctors.” Misaki whined aloud to buy a moment to consider her options. Cross counters were strictly out. And that was her most reliable trick. She didn’t mind eating a punch if she was pretty sure it would be the last one. Date finished laughing and charged. Misaki braced to counter. He held his sword above with both hands. A powerful strike to cleave through anything held between the sword and its target. In desperate inspiration Misaki kicked a chair at Date.  
Date sliced the chair in two. Before he could ready his sword again the felt tank was on top of him. Misaki snatched Date by the shoulders and heaved him into the counter. She leaped over the counter and ducked under Date’s swipe. Ducking between the counter and the cooking space a proper slash couldn’t get to her. Date got up and kneeled onto the counter to send a sharp golf swing into Misaki. She reached up and snatched a pot of boiling water. Date went flat on the counter to duck under the steaming torret thrown his way. Misaki sprung up to smash the scalding pot into his face. Date’s sword chopped into half of the pot and he wrenched it from Misaki’s hand. She used the opening to scoop him up by the chest and deposit him onto the open flame of the over. Date shrieked and flailed. Misaki attempted to flee but the errant sword swings lopped off an ear of the costume and caught her in the side.  
Misaki stumbled onto the floor of the dingy ramen stop. Date, fueled by addreniline, ignored the burn after he freed himself from his suit jacket. His advance was stopped by the distinct click of a pump action. Kaoru had returned from the den below with the shotgun she liberated from a guard. Date’s face twisted with rage then he relented into a laugh. “Looks like I lose. Should have realized there was a time limit.” He sauntered over to his custom sheath and picked it up. “Enjoy it while it lasts, bear. The dragon is immortal. From now on your time is merely borrowed.”  
When the coast was clear Misaki groaned and clutched her side. Fortunately it seemed to only be a flesh wound. Didn’t stop it from stinging like all hell. “Why didn’t you shoot him?”  
Kaoru pumped open the bolt to show it was empty. “Acting.”  
  
Hagumi and Kaoru braced Misaki against their shoulders to bring her from the van into the employee enterance of the casino. It was overkill for her light wound as far as she was concerned. But convincing the two she could walk on her own was too much effort. Loitering by the back door was a tall red head. Leaning against the wall with her arms crossed. She looked at the ridiculous spectacle of two mobsters carrying a battle scarred mascot. Misaki spoke up. “Oi, what are you glaring at?”

Tomoe sneered. “I ain’t glaring. That’s just my face. If I was glaring you’d feel it in your soul.” The bottle cracked her skull just above her left eye and it didn’t heal properly. Causing Tomoe’s eye to never fully open and a resting glare. Rumor was the guy was still in a coma. Which only made Afterglow a bigger draw at the sorts of places where they had a bottle cage set up for the acts. It wasn’t a glamourous circuit to be the stuff of local legend in. But with no hiatus or breakup on record Afterglow was the most successful band to come out of CiRCLE by some metrics. “I was offered a job by Kanon. Let me in.” She nodded to the door.

Hagumi opened the door. Mustering up her sternest scowl she motioned for Tomoe to follow. “I’ll escort you.”

“Sick.” Tomoe smirked. “Didn’t think I’d get through the front door looking like this, so good timing on your part.” Her demin jacket that looked cobbled together with the legs of jorted jeans and knee high combat boots certain tested the limits of the unoffical dress code of the casino.

  
Kaoru deposited Misaki on the couch in the lounge and insisted on attending her cut. She gingerly applied an alchohol swab. Misaki sucked air through her teeth. Kaoru took Misaki’s and squeezed it. “The pain will fade,” she cooed.

“Don’t you mean fleeting?” Misaki snapped back. She was chagrinned for something as little as some disinfectant to get a reaction out of her. Being babied was salt in the wound of her pride.

Kaoru shook her head. “Pain lingers. It is purity that is fleeting. This life is full of creeping rot. Blood stains deep. Enough to wonder if it’ll ever wash off. Without diligence it soaks in and a rich white suit becomes a sodden crimson mess. It’s not as simple as putting on a fresh set. That stink lingers and everyone can see it in your aura.”

“Oi oi.” Misaki rolled her eyes. “You sound like your worried about yokai.” She scoffed. “I didn’t take you for the spiritual sort.” As far as she was conserned kegare was just a scam to trick ancient filthy peasants into washing their ass.

“Ah but is that not the domain of hopeless romantics?” Kaoru smirked.

“What’s gotten into you?” Misaki squirmed under Kaoru’s intense gaze. A surface cut, even a long one, shouldn’t need so much focus.

“Would you have shot him?” Kaoru asked when she finished cleaning the cut.

“Huh? Well sure…” Misaki studied Kaoru’s face. It was a hopeless endeavor as always for her. People weren’t rational. And her friends were on another level at that. Beyond all reason she let them drag her along too. “In the knees, I guess.” She shrugged. “He doesn’t seem the strategic type. So disable him and we’d still be in the clear right?”

Kaoru chuckled. “Clever as always, Misaki. Never over doing it. That sort of prudence let’s you keep pace in this life. Not burn out.” With the bandage in place she patted it to test if it was cushioned enough. Kaoru pressed her lips on it. “There, a kiss to make it all better.”

Misaki sat up. A mix of embarrassment and anger burning her face. “Stop screwing around! Get me a drink if you insist on babying me.”

Kaoru laughed. “Apologies. I was quite worried when I saw you had fought that man alone. Too many close calls for one day. But it seems he was not as formittable as I thought.”

Misaki shook her head. “In a straight fight he’s a monster. We’re going to need a plan.”

Kaoru set two glasses and a bottle on the table. “Then let us brainstorm, Misaki.”


	4. scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Happy World Syndicate fidn the noose tightening around them.

Misaki needed to take it easy while she was nursing a wound. That meant regular Michelle duties. The missing ear of the costume was, instead of being replaced, integrated into the deep lore of the Michelle family. Misaki could barely keep up with the twists and turns. Thus Michelle the first tended to keep out of the bickering of her daughters. Twice a month the entire Party Palace took on a theme centered around one of the daughter characters like a gacha game’s deep well of inane story events.

Michelle the third had started the Bad Bear yet again. The street punk’s lack of imagination had become a running joke. This time was special though. Michelle III was forming a gang to get revenge for mom’s ear. To the protests of all her sisters instead of just half of them when funky fresh hip hop style was forced upon them. The whole hairbrained scheme had the blessing of momma Michelle and she even offered exclusive prizes to the most promising of the new meat for the gang. This was all decided by Kokoro in her brainstorming session with Kanon. Which usually boiled down to Kanon taking notes while Kokoro bathered on like a mad woman.

Kokoro’s childish mind struck gold again. The Party Palace hadn’t seen bedlam like this since the first Halloween event and full Michelle costumes were in the prize pool. Misaki’s handmade dolls of the eight Michelle kids were on display on the giant dj turntable prize wheel in the center of the arcade. There was a consistent crowd lingering around it, coveting the grand prizes. Misaki stopped dead when she recognized two of the rubberneckers. Ako and Rinko were close enough to Misaki’s age they didn’t have a good reason to be in the Party Palace unless they had kids to look after. Misaki tried to not envision how dysfunctional those families might be.

Misaki flagged the two over to a spot with let lights and noise so they could talk. She had to establish they could know it was her because her Michelle costume always had a cigar. Ako going into how cool it would be to intergrate a vape pen into the fake cigar was cut off by Misaki interrogating them on what a pair of late twenty somethings were doing in the Party Palace instead of the casino. Rinko sputtered out an explaination, “W-well, the arcade machines are more fun. House always win anyway, yeah?”

“Yeah!” Ako laughed and added, “Might as well have fun while we’re getting robbed. Slots are boring you only push one button. We’re video game experts that stuff is beneath us. Besides did you see the prizes they got this time? Way better than more pocket change.”

Misaki crossed her arms. “Of course I have, I made them myself. That wasn’t made up as part of the gimmick.”

Ako’s eyes lit up. “That’s so cool! Now I have to get Michelle VI for sure!” Michelle the VI was the chuuni daughter that headlined every Halloween event.

Misaki felt a pit in her stomach. “Isn’t it unfair to compete against kids..?”

Ako frowned. “Aw, but I want the doll you made Misaki. Don’t be lame.”

Rinko became fired up and grabbed Ako’s hand. “Forget about her. Bad Bear events count high scores from shooting games. I’ll get you that doll!” She dragged Ako off.

Misaki rubbed the felt temples of her costume. A pair of adults hogging up machines and stock piling spins on the wheel struck her as only a disaster. She never walked the floor enough to realize that Ako and Rinko were regulars and the events survived them regardless. Her character actually being involved in this event instilled a sense of responsibility in her behyond helping lost kids at the door.

  
It took a bit of wandering to find the pair. Misaki couldn’t remember where the gun games were. And a crowd had formed around Rinko and Ako, making it harder to pick them out at a distance. Misaki waited for them to finish their round before butting in. And waited. Rinko plowed through the virtual goons with a vindictive focus that would be scary if it was directed at anything real. Even Ako struggled to keep up. Finally the run came to a predetermined end at the credits roll. The little machine printed a ticket for the unheard of 1 credit clear on the latest shooter. Rinko looked around and spotted Misaki. Beyond all reason Misaki jumped, there was an aura of danger to Rinko that clashed with everything else about the situation.

Rinko slapped the ticket into Misaki’s paw. “One thousand street creds. That’s a spin.”

“Um…”

“Wow Rinko.” Ako laughed. “I didn’t know you were so good at dps.”

“You know, I could just make you a doll…”

“Huh?” Ako’s eyes lit up. While Rinko glared at the floor. Misaki felt a lump in her throat but continued. “If you did me a favor-“

“You’re so cool Misaki!” Ako hugged the big bear costume. “You’re tough, but not just a hard ass real generous too. Just like Tomoe.”

“Huh?!” Rinko snapped out of her silent fuming. “Oh! Oh!” She blushed. “Oh…”

Ako laughed. “Rinko what’s the matter?” She hugged Rinko. “Were you jealous? What for? I know you’ll never be cool- ow ow ow!” Ako squirmed as Rinko pinched her cheek.

“Err…” Misaki was completely lost. “Wait, Tomoe? She isn’t in a band is she?”

“Yeah!” Ako smiled despite being in a headlock. “She’s a drummer like me!”

“We just hired Afterglow. Roselia could play with them too. I’ll even make you the doll if you can convince the band to go with it.”

“Sweet! I’ll tell Sayo.” Ako pulled out her phone. Rinko had let go of her but still had her cheeks puffed in frustration from the misunderstanding. Ako put the call on speaker. “Sayo! I found a gig-“

“Absolutely not.” Sayo’s arms crossing could be felt through the phone. “We did not lift the ban on your selection of venue since before the hiatus.”

Rinko spoke up, “Um, Sayo… It seems like a good place.”

Sayo sighed. “…I’ll check it out. If you think it’s worth it, Rinko.”

“Score!” Ako cheered. “Meet us at Casino Smile!”

“Wait that dive-“ Ako hung up on Sayo. “That special edition Michelle VI is as good as mine!”

Rinko looked Misaki dead in the eyes. “I want a Michelle II. And you should make a Michelle VIII in her cat costume for Yukina.”  
  
“Wh-what? I didn’t say-“ Misaki sighed. “Okay, but only after you play the show.”

  
Kaoru saw herself into the studio. There wasn’t anything to stop her, which means visits were implicitly allowed. No guard to sweet talk meant she could focus all her effort on the prize. Maya and Eve Yamato. Their act, which Eve insisted on being called Bushido, was a rising star across seas. Acts that combined traditional and modern instruments had more novelty out there. Even on synthesizer and Maya on taiko were a constant, but the rest of the act was a rotating cast. Hina had been featured on both guitar and koto. Such a lax set up wouldn’t cut it on an international tour.

Maya was busying herself with the equipment in the sound room. Tinkering with the gear always cleared her mind with its unabigious answers. She still looked the part of a tech better than most techs with her rough fashion sense. Kaoru knocked on the open door to draw Maya’s attention. “Ah, Maya. It has been too long.” She put on her best smile and began her charm offensive on who surely had to be the brains of the operation.

“Huh? Kaoru?” Maya glanced over from underneath a drum. “Why are you here?” She stuck her tongue in her cheek as she thought. “Did the manager scout you?”

“Hmm?” Kaoru chuckled. “Oh heavens no, I haven’t touched my guitar in years.” Kaoru let out a forlorn sigh. “Success the stage has been yours alone my little kitten.” Kaoru took Maya’s hand to help her to her feet. “I am merely a manager these days. I had been charged with enticing you with one last show before you leave us all behind on your path to super stardom.” Kaoru kissed Maya’s hand. “Would you give me the pleasure?”

Maya was quickly reduced to a stuttering mess. Any answer she might have managed to spit out was drowned out when Eve burst into the scene. Decked in a period kimono and brandishing a sword, she spit fire in the harshest shout her sweet voice could muster. “What are you doing to my wife you harlot? Unhand her immeadiately! Long live his majesty the Emperor!” With the declaration she began her banzai charge of the homewrecker.

Kaoru could only be amused at the opportunity to practice against a sword. Eve was not as sloppy as she expected. But kendo classes could only take someone so far against a properly moving target. Kaoru weaved through the swipes effortlessly. She laughed and heckled Eve, “Are you trying to take my shirt off with that thing?” Flustered, Eve’s strikes were even more inaccurate.

“What the hell is going on here?” Chisato’s voice echoed through the sound room. The whole circus came to a sudden halt. She sighed and rubbed her temples. “Kaoru. Do I even want to know?”

Kaoru gently guided Eve’s hands to sheath her sword. “I’m simply offering a fantastic preformance opportunity to these passionate ladies.”

“Did it not occur to you that your should talk to their manager about booking?” Chisato shook her head.

Kaoru’s invocation of the great bard was cut short when Sam waddled out from behind Chisato. “Seta!” She grinned and hurried up to shake Kaoru’s hand. “How the hell are you? You’re not going to snatch my girls away before I take them to the states, right?”

“Of course not…” Kaoru’s eyes flicked between Sam and Chisato. The two worse women to deploy her stash of intelegent sounding quotes on. She took extra care with her words. “Merely a reunion show with old friends.”

Sam crossed her arms and contemplated. “Okay!” She grinned. “I can spend another week over here. It’ll feel like a day at your place.”

Kaoru swallowed a lump in her throat. “You mean my place of work, you shouldn’t be so careless with your words miss Brown. So-“ She eagerly changed the subject. “That leaves Hina and Aya.”

“I can give Hina a call,” Maya spoke up, “She’ll want to play if Roselia is going to be there. Honestly it sounds pretty fun.”

“Ah wonderful, where would I be without you dear Maya?”

Chisato audibly groaned at Maya’s flattered Huhehe. “Well it looks like I’ve completely wasted my time here. I already have Aya on board.”

Sam giggled. “Bard said something something fortune’s fools. Am I right, Seta?”

“Huh?” Kaoru looked at the ground. “Oh sure.” She went over to Chisato. “Apologies, Chisato. But all’s well that ends well, yes?”

Chisato huffed and whispered, “You saved me the trouble of buttering up the little shitball at least.” With a bright smile she placed a hand on Kaoru’s shoulder. “Sounds like you’re in for a fun week.”

  
Hagumi found Misaki and Kaoru sharing a bottle in the lounge. She regaled them of her of her successful contact with Poppin Party. The girls all met up every third Saturday at a karaoke bar to catch up. Saya took out the bakery, and Tae managered a pet store. Arisa and Kasumi worked at the same office together. Rimi was training to be a confectionist. They were all excited at the idea of a reunion concert, as long as they were given enough warning to clear up their schedule. While recounting the fun night of karaoke Hagumi noticed the dreaful gazes her friends were giving her. “Um, were you able to get the other bands?”

“I have to make dolls for everyone in Roselia.” Misaki sighed. She wasn’t given a request for Sayo or Lisa, but really that was worse. She needed to figure something out for them. Leaving them out was likely out of the question.

Kaoru groaned. “That problem customer I mentioned is the manager for Bushido’s international tour. As long as Maya and Eve are in town so is she.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine, Kaoru.” Hagumi grinned. “You just need to break out Goeth! That never fails!”

“At least she passes out before she completely loses her Japanese, yeah?” Misaki shrugged. She heard some raised voices outside the room. “Now what? What else could possibly be going wrong.” She motioned for the others to stay. She’d see to it herself or it would bother her forever.

Outside the lounge Sayo and Tomoe had chanced into each other. Sayo had her arms crossed in such a way to obscure the brace over her wrist. She had recovered from the ditch she over practiced herself into, but the need for a brace would be a life long momento from her time flying too close to the sun. Tomoe had just finished working out the details with Kokoro and was on her way out. Knowing the stage would be shared was something Sayo couldn’t help but opine on. “They signed you rabble? Now I truly have doubts about this dive.”

“You can just admit you’re afraid of looking rusty next to us.” Tomoe cracked her knuckles. The hardcore circuit trained a hair trigger on her. “I don’t blame you. Four months is a long time. After a week I felt a little off myself.” She tapped her head scar.

Sayo glared. “Well you don’t need you head to play drums. After aw you clearly don’t use the thing much as all.”

Misaki jumped in before it could escalate anymore. “Hey hey! No picking fights under my watch. We need you ready to play so don’t make me do anything that might leave a mark.”

Tomoe scoffed. “Aren’t you the woman that wears the bear costume?” She frowned when she took not of just how muscular Misaki was. But the bandage over the cut still had Tomoe thinking she could probably take the woman if it came to it.

“Would you prefer I put on the costume before I suplex you through a table? You start trouble in this casino you’ll find plenty of people to end it.” Misaki got up in Tomoe’s face. Matching bravado for bravado.

Sayo grimaced as she saw Misaki’s tattoo. “Udagawa, apologize to this woman immeadiately.”

“Eh?!” Tomoe stepped around Misaki to give Sayo a piece of her mind for doubting her toughness. She caught the tattoo in the corner of her eye. “O-Oh! …It’s that kind of joint.” Tomoe cleared her throat and straightened herself out. “I was wondering how a mascot gets into a knife fight.”

“Sword fight,” Misaki grumbled. “Well sort of I didn’t have a sword. But I tossed that dragon guy onto an oven so I’d say I won. This could heal up faster.”

“Haha bitchin!” Tomoe grinned. “That sounds more bad ass than any of my war stories.”

“The dragon?!” Sayo gasped. “A thug with an eyepatch and likes to swing around a fancy kendo practice sword?”

Misaki rubbed her temples. “This guy gets around. He’s been bothering you? Also there’s a real blade underneath that edged sheath.”

Sayo grimaced. “Yes. We agreed to play the minister’s event because we had so much trouble aquiring a regular venue. This thug’s organization is squeezing the music scene in the city apparently.” She sighed. “How crass. Accosting creatives can’t be that profitable.”

Tomoe shrugged. “Maybe not locals. I never heard of this guy. But CiRCLE produces a big name like you guys every few years. Sink a hook into a band trying to make it before they go national or international and that might be a real cash cow.”

Misaki gritted her teeth. “I’ve really had enough of these Kaji guys. You tell Kokoro what you told me, okay? You’re not going to have to worry about them anymore soon enough.”

  
With the Kaji moving in on the city’s music scene organizing the charm offensive concert took on a new sense of urgency. Hosting the event at the Feast of Mirth was doable, but the cabaret wasn’t designed to hold people like a concert hall. And if the Happy World syndicate girls wanted popular support it needed to make a big splash. With options drying up even before they got started, the girls sought help from their new aquaintance. Sam Brown wasn’t a local but it was her scouting grounds. She had taken the girls on a tour of the best venues that weren’t being interfered with by the Kaji. At the first location she brought the crew to the backstage. In discussing the features of the building she offered, “It has a plank connecting this building with another on the roof.”

Admist the confusion of the others Kokoro clapped and laughed. “This is a trap isn’t it?”

Sam shrugged. “Sorry girls. Gun to my head. I have a place in mind if you don’t all die.”

The shouts of the dragon echoed throughout the concert hall. “Damn it!” Misaki spit. “I should have put his face on that burner.” The crew rushed up the stairs to the roof access. The flimsy bridge to salvation was there as promised. Kokoro and Hagumi ran over with ease. Kaoru gingerly tested it with her foot. “We don’t have time for this!” Misaki heaved Kaoru up into a princess carry. “Just close your eyes or something!” She stomped along the board which creaked under the weight.

Kaoru clung to Misaki for dear life. That thhe board held was a welcome surprise. “Th-that was hardly necessary, Misaki.”

“Please don’t barf on me.” Misaki turned her attention to Kokoro. “Boss, we should split up. If any of us get out we still have a chance.” Still carrying Kaoru, who protested the arrangement, Misaki went down the fire escape of the building.

Kokoro nodded and gave Hagumi a boost to jump over to the net building. She summersauted over the gap herself. The pair made their way down to a alley as a car screeched to a hault at the end of it. They were faced with the car and a fence. Hagumi got into place and offered her bat as a ledge to boost Kokoro over. The she stuck her bat through a hole for Kokoro to hold in place and allow Hagumi to use it as a ledge to climb. The tinted window of the car scrolled down. Out of the custom Honda addorned with elk horns came an equally oversized revolver. The bullet cracked through the air and hit the bat dead center. The impact sent it flying into Kokoro’s chest and caused Hagumi to tumble to the ground. “Go!” She cried out to Kokoro. “Run!”


	5. Wet Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy World syndicate trade blows with the Kaji clan as the conflict heats up into an open war. The women must face the grim realities that the business demands.

****

Misaki and Kaoru regarded the yawning maw of the alley way’s end. The street was the belly of the beast, crawling with untold rival goons. The two had instantly agreed they would press forward and cause as much chaos as possible to draw fire away from Hagumi and Kokoro. Confirming with the other on the plan was a formality, there was no other course they could consider. Misaki and Kaoru burst out into the street fists swinging. Misaki planted one in a man’s gut, and with him doubled over she picked him up by the back to throw into another. Kaoru sucker punched a man still getting out of a car and kicked the door close on him.

The two fled to the alley across the street before the Kaji could mobilize a counter attack. Out of that alley were already a squad of goons waiting for them. Misaki took a trash can from the alley and slammed it into the first unfortunate to stand in her way. Kaoru wasted no time, as soon as an opening appeared she pummeled the joints of her opponent to disable them. She glanced back to check for pursuers. The dragon was already sprinting down the alleyway, an eager grin plastered on his face. “Our dear friend is ready to join us!”

“Crap!” Misaki spat, “he’s fast! Well lets keep him waiting!” She snatched Kaoru’s hand and pulled her through traffic. An angry chorus of horns let loose at the interuption to their commute. Leaving the hostile maze of cars behind them the two continued their marathon to friendly territory. The wide net of Kaji goons was impossible to avoid. As they stumbled upon them the goons shouted the street corner into their phones to summon backup. A creeping wildfire of angry criminals always on their heels. Frustration and desperation set in. Misaki eventually snatched a goon by his tie and threw him into traffic. The congested city traffic wasn’t going fast enough to kill the man. But fast enough to break some poor civilian’s windshield and nearly cause a pile up.

The speed take down didn’t pay off either. Date burst onto the scene with a cackle. “Stop running, bear! You’re only making yourself tired for our fight!” He hurled himself into a slash. Misaki had to roll along the ground to dodge in time. The forceful strike’s follow through had Date hitting the breakes in the middle of the intersection. The traffic was already stopped, no one wanted to risk another Yakuza flying into their car. “No interupti-“ A black limousine screamed into the intersection and its awkward drift slammed Date off his feet.

Shizune popped her head out of the window. “Get in!” She cried out to Misaki and Kaoru. The back door popped open. Date took a wild slash at the two and cleaved the door in half. The limo peeled off after the precious cargo dived into the opening on top of each other. Kaoru and Misaki untangled from each other and check behind them. There was clearly two cars in pursuit. “Use this.” Shizune took a gun from the passenger seat and tossed it behind.

Misaki stared in disbelief. “A tommy gun? Are you kidding me?”

“That’s an American 180. It only fires .22s it basically tickles.”

“It’s still a gun!” Misaki protested, “This isn’t a video game or something!” The distinct clunk of a bullet perforating the limo rang out. “Okay! Okay! I’ll do it!”

Kaoru snatched the gun up from the limo floor. “I can not let a precious girl sully her hands with such nasty business. Allow me.”

“Kaoru this is no time for your prince nonsense. The dirty work has always been my gig.” She took a hold on the barrel of the gun.

The limo serpentined to make itself a harder target. “Any day now!” Shizune shouted.

Kaoru sighed then smirked. She kissed Misaki on the lips who recoiled onto the floor in bewilderment. Kaoru shouldered the gun and aimed out of the damaged door. She took aim at the front tire of the lead car and hoped for the best. The gun vibrated in her hands. The massive firerate with the small bullet’s recoil had it doing a solid impersonation of an ornery phone. The tire was torn to shreds by the assault and the car lurched sideways into the other, being flipped over by the impact. Kaoru grimaced. They were… probably fine.

  
Shizune dropped the two off at the nearest safehouse. A simple apartment tucked away from the street and prying eyes. Misaki collapsed onto the sofa and Kaoru began exploring. It was a meager abode that was rather creative in avoiding clasification as a studio apartment. Kaoru came back to Misaki to report, “Misaki, it seems, ahem, that there is-“ Karou coughed. “Only one bed.”

“Eh? Well you’re the tall one I’ll stick with the couch.” Misaki’s answer was muffled with her face still in the sofa pillow. It caused her to miss the rollercoaster of expessions it elicited on Kaoru.

“Yes, of course,” Kaoru huffed. “I should have realized it wouldn’t be a problem.” Misaki had already passed out before she heard Kaoru’s response. Kaoru lifted her up and tucked her into the bed.

  
Hagumi was tied to a hair in a room dimly lit by an overhead lamp. The chair was backwards. Her arms were tied to the back and her legs to the back legs. She was stripped down to her bra so that her back was exposed. The outline of a figure sat at the edge of the light ahead of her. But it was a gravely voice behind her that spoke. “The operation was a resounding success. This, dear friend is what careful planning gets you.”

Date leaned on his chair and grumbled, “It’s only a success if you get something from her pop. I’m here for when they break that door down.”

“You put a lot of faith in our enemies, child. Very well, then let us waste no time.” Hagumi felt an acupuncture needle slide uncomfortably into her back. She was addressed, “Name.”

“H-hagumi.”

“Rank.”

“Um, I’m chief of security for Casino Smile.” She didn’t see the harm in answering soft ball questions.

“Rank in Tsurumaki family.”

“I’m not in the Tsurumaki family- Ah! Ah!” Hagumi squirmed as another needle was pressed in.

Date sighed. “You know how the syndicate works, old man.”

“I want it from the horse’s mouth. Rank.”

“Happy World doesn’t use ranks!” Hagumi cried out.

“How do you coordinate with the Tsurumaki?”

“That isn’t my job- Ah!”

“Think hard. Who’s job is it? What do you know about them?”

“You’re going to be drinking food for the rest of your li- AHHH!” Hagumi tried to wrech herself free from the chair bolted to the floor.

The man behind her let out a coughing chuckle “Please. This is a very precise process. It might hurt more if you don’t sit still.”

Date jumped to his feet when there was the sound of commotion outside. “Finally! It was worth sitting through this trash.” Kokoro kicked open the door to the interrogation room. The light from the rest of the warehouse casting a dark silhouette of her. “You’re early- You?” Date laughed. “I was hoping for the bear. But I have to admit I’ve wanted to see you fight.”

“No, you really don’t want to see me fight.” She pulled a knife out of her suit jacket and cackled. “Nihehehe! You could have simply invited me to a dance. All this effort just to bleed!” She lunged at Date who was taken off guard by the explosive aggression. He kneed Kokoro to send her back and sent an overhead slash at her. Kokoro leaned back and caught the blade in her teeth. Date was too flabbergasted to react in time. Propping herself with one had Kokoro tossed her knife in the air and kicked it into his right shoulder. Date let go of the blade and reeled back. Kokoro spit the sword out and sauntered up to Date. She leaned at his side. “You’re so pathetic.” With a high kick to the knife handle she tore the wound larger and sent Date shrieking in agony too the floor.

A loud flash and bang disoriented everyone enough for the man hiding outside of the light to make his escape. Upon recoverying Kokoro pulled out a fresh knife and cut Hagumi free. She offered her jacket to Hagumi, the inside of which was lined with seven other knives. Date was left writhing on the floor with a souvenir still sticking out of him. The warehouse was littered with goons holding slashes shut and one with the knife still in his leg. Shizune was waiting with the beat up limo outside.

  
Misaki woke up groggy. She fell out of the bed recoiling from turning to find Kaoru’s face next to hers. The impact roused Kaoru awake. She yawned and stretched. Misaki busied herself with fetching Kaoru’s suit when she saw that the woman had stripped down to her underwear. “I said the couch was fine,” Misaki protested as she tossed the clothes onto Kaoru.

Kaoru chuckled. “I could never leave a precious princess in such an uncomfortable state after she tried to do so much for me.”

“Wha-“ Misaki fumed. “I’m not a princess. Or one of your kittens or whatever. What are you even talking about?”

Kaoru pulled herself to the edge of the bed. Misaki had her back turned, opening her up to be pulled down in a hug. “Of course not.” Kaoru laughed. “You would never be a mere kitten. You are clearly royalty, Misaki. You offered to bloody your hands simply so that I didn’t have to. You were ready to kill for me.”

“Whoa whoa!” Misaki squirmed, but Kaoru held her tight. “They were shooting at all of us. Can you tone down the drama for a second?”

Kaoru leaned enough for her breath to be felt on Misaki’s ear. “Where would the fun in that be?” There was a knock on the door and Misaki shot out Kaoru’s grip to answer it. Kaoru sighed and laughed. Gems are more valuable the rarer they are. Playing hard to get only made it more fun. “Ah, how fleeting…”

“Chisato?” Misaki stared slack jawed at the actress at the safehouse door. Her brain finished rebooting from the shocks and surprises since waking up and she thought to ask, “What are you doing here? Did you need to talk to Kaoru?”

“No.” Chisato folded her arms. “Kanon’s waiting in the car. Go collect Kaoru.” The four headed to the Tsurumaki mansion in Chisato’s car. A vehicle that shouldn’t be associated with family business and thus noticed by prying eyes. An awkward air of silence pervaded over the women, each not quite sure how to start the conversation. Finally Chisato just said it, “You handled yourself well. I heard of it even before the news ran the story there were so many Kaji out in the streets looking for you.”

Kaoru flicked her hair to the side, not that anyone but Misaki in the backseat too could see it. “Naturally those ogres couldn’t keep up with my grace.”

“The news?” Misaki groaned. “Did it mention the police looking for anyone?”

Chisato smirked. “Prudent. No details. Just something about a car accident.”

“Th-that’s good right?” Kanon frowned. “That they don’t have any ideas.”

Misaki hit the arm rest of the car. “They don’t need any ideas. Who else would be tossing Kaji men into traffic? It’s trouble for us or the family. And if we cause trouble for the family it’s trouble for us. Damn it, they caused me to slip up…”

Kaoru chuckled. “Misaki do not be so doom and gloom. We are already working on the previous problem with the police. As Nietzsche wrote, she who has a why to live can bear almost any how.”

Misaki and Chisato snapped without skipping a beat, “And what how do you suggest?”

Kanon quickly cut in, “Fuee, don’t fight. We’re going to talk to Kokoro about it.”

  
The Tsurumaki estate marked the transition of city limits into opulent suburbs. It stood like a monument for those who had made it but still worked enough to want a quick commute into the city. The rare breed who incorporated a work ethic into their ostentatious presentation. Or those that simply couldn’t afford real luxury but were determined to fake it. Much like the Tsurumaki group, the estate acted like a parent company to the neighborhood. Leeching off the prestige on offer, but providing cover. It was the nicest neighborhood in the prefecture. Everyone had an interest in that being true. So everyone knew when to keep their eyes to the ground when some things needed to be done to make that true.

A strange car being received by a squad of suits didn’t get a second notice. Everyone was gathered into one of the many rooms for entertaining guests. After a minute of waiting Misaki slipped out to find Kokoro. Seeing Hagumi icing her back made her anxious. It Kokoro was in a bad mood it was worth it in her mind to head off the boss before it was everyone’s problem. Misaki had only ever sparred with Kokoro once, but it was very educational. She had seen the switch flip in the woman. Shizune hesitantly let Misaki into Kokoro’s room when pressed. The lavishly spacious bedroom was empty. After calling out Misaki was answered from the full bath room.

Kokoro was neck deep in a bubblebath built into the floor that was larger than most bathrooms. She grinned upon seeing Misaki and stood up. Misaki turned around and stammered out a greeting. “Shizune told me what happened. I didn’t think you’d be ready so soon. That’s great I want to get this meeting started!”

Misaki jumped when she noticed the woman walk past her. “K-Kokoro? What are you doing?!”

Kokoro paused. “Oh I shouldn’t track water everywhere. Good catch Misaki. I was just so excited to plan our next move.” Kokoro grabbed a towel and went for the door. She stopped when Misaki positioned herself infront of the door. “…What’s wrong Misaki?”

Misaki glanced around for something, anything to focus her eyes on. In the corner was a desk cluttered with notes and Michelles drawn all over them. She wondered if it was plans for the new Party Palace events, or if the syndicate plans also featured Michelle illustrations. “Um, err… well… Don’t forget Chisato is here too.”

“…Is she?” Kokoro tilted her head. “Well she must have something very interesting to say then.” Kokoro grabbed the door’s handle.

Misaki pressed her weight against the door to keep it shut. “Wait, you didn’t invite her? Do we want her in on this meeting then?” She was already off balance from the absurdity taking place. A reason for concern became blaring alarm bells in her mind.

Kokoro grinned. “You’re right Misaki. I’m glad you talked to me about this.” Kokoro wreched the door open and send Misaki to the floor. “Shizune, please bring Hagumi, Kanon, and Kaoru to the red room.” Shizune nodded and left in the opposite direction as Kokoro.

Misaki ran after her. “Wait! Put something on!”

  
Kokoro was argued into her Michelle pajamas. Though it was too late in the day to dress for business Kokoro had the energy for it. She stood between everyone and announced with certainty, “We’re going to kill the tanuki.”

The other shared concerned glances. Hagumi was the first to speak up, “Kokoro, are you sure? What about the goal of Happy World?”

“It’s very simple Hagumi, everyone.” Kokoro kept her smile plastered on her face through the whole explaination. “There is a type of person who has been tainted by spite. They that happiness is zero sum. That they can only smile by taking the smile from someone else. Of course they are mistake. The truest smile is a smile shared. These happiness vampires create misery for kicks. Driven only by spite, they only respect force. It is simply too late for them. Our time is better spent preventing them from doing any more damage. That is the function of Happy World. Casino Smile is not much different than our band. But that was simply not enough.” Kokoro reached out ahead of her. “It is the syndicate which will clear the way for our carnival of smiles. To cleanse the mire of ghouls from this world and allow everyone to smile!”

Everyone was speechless. Kaoru croaked out, “Well… as the great bard wrote Hell is empty and all the devils are here…” The color drained from her face and she looked to Misaki.

“Erm, Kokoro…” Misaki stood up. “We can’t just kill all the bad people and solve the world’s problems.”

“Of course!” Kokoro laughed. “It could never be that simple. I have plans for Casino smile to expand and teach everyone to share and smile. But first we need to clear the city of buzzards.”

“O-okay.” Misaki frowned. Of everyone she thought she was the most accepting that the business would have dirty work. But this was downright eager. “But we’re already have the cops poking around. A hit will just increase the heat.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I have that all planned for as well.” Kokoro nodded to Shizune who walked over to whisper to her. As soon as she passed the window a bullet crashed through the glass and cleaved through her head. Misaki tackled Kokoro to the ground. She screamed and clawed her way to the body even with Misaki weighing her down. “Shizune! Shizune!” Kaoru sprinted out of the room to alert security as Hagumi and Kanon hit the deck. Kokoro cadled the corpse’s head. “Shizune!”


	6. The Eternal Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Happy World syndicate go for the Kaji throat to end the turf war.

Misaki leaned on the railing of the balcony. Sticking her head out after Shizune had hers perforated was a bad idea, but a bullet couldn’t make her feel any worse than she did. It was doubtful the shooter would press their luck anyway. The whole neighborhood was swarming with suits. Misaki dug out a pack of cigarettes from her vest pocket. Beat up and half empty from last week. Misaki had picked the wrong week to quit five weeks running. Her shakey hands struggled to free a cigarette and place it in her lips. The sound of a lighter flicking to life drew Misaki’s eyes to Kaoru. Kaoru leaned with her back against the railing after finding Misaki. She offered the light to bait the woman in then snatched the cigarette from Misaki’s lips. Kaoru chuckled. “This will rot the teeth out of your skull and ruin that beautiful smile of yours.”

Misaki just exhaled in frustration. Finally she said, “What a night.” She shook her head. “What a day. This is too much.”

“We’ll manage. We all have each other.” Kaoru placed a hand on Misaki’s shoulder. “Take a few days off if you need to. Never come back if you don’t find the nerve. I won’t blame you.” Her smile betrayed a nervous twitch. “Even in this dirty business that is not something anyone is supposed to ever see.”

“It must have been a high powered rifle, and a hollow point.” Misaki shuttered remembering the spectacle it caused. “That stuff isn’t easy to get.”

“I doubt she felt a thing.” Kaoru adjusted her rings has she mulled over her thoughts. “You’re right. That’s some hot hardware for a hit. So why not one of us? Why go through all the trouble to shoot a messenger?”

Misaki looked up at the moon and frowned. “I think that’s it. Disrupt coordination between us and the family. We’re always taking blows meant for Kokoro’s mother. A gang war is just like any other. The generals have a beef and a bunch of other people die for it.” Misaki spit onto the lawn below.

Kaoru sighed. It was as if all of them had been shot in the heart. “It is a cruel fate…” She made a dramatic pose. “Cursed to this dark path of crime that fateful day when Kanon stole that penguin.” Misaki couldn’t help but laugh at such a ridiculous statement. She put Kaoru in a playful headlock for making jokes at a time like that. Kokoro opened the balcony door and suddenly it was very claustrophobic despite being outside. “Boss?” They stood up straight. “Are you… okay?”

Kokoro’s bloodshot eyes and bloodstained pajamas told that she was anything but. She was being comfortered by her mother, but the determined scowl she had was all business. “Kaoru, Chisato needs to be attended to. Misaki, get Michelle ready. I’ll explain in the limo.” She slammed the door shut leaving the two women to exchange nervous glances.

Chisato was stewing in the mansion’s smoking palor. Her electronic cigarette was modeled after the long filter holders of the guilded age. The noir beauty turned when the door opened. Her outline was highlighted by the moonlight in the window. Kaoru didn’t bother turning on the room’s lights. She soaked in the atmosphere and approached the femme fatale. “Chisato. I apologize for how long you’ve been made to wait.”

“Don’t. I’m glad to have missed out.” Chisato took a long drag and blew out a large cloud. “Is your princess okay?”

“I don’t know, is she?” Kaoru smirked. She shrugged at Chisato’s disdain. “The boss took Misaki on some job.”

“What could she possibly want to do while still licking wounds?” Chisato sighed and sat down. “And here you are sent to baby sit me.”

“Entertaining guests is the most important part of our business.” Kaoru smiled and bowed. “It is the duty of any prince worth their title to tend to their princess.”

“I’m nobody’s princess, Kaoru Seta.” Chisato puffed her cigarette. “I’m the queen. I chose to involve myself with your circus and it’s going to pay off one way or another.”

Kaoru frowned. “Cold as ever, Chisato. Who are you putting a show on for?”

“That’s rich, coming from you.” The two wore genuine frustration on their faces. “The difference between us is that dirty business in my industry isn’t solved in a set of knuckles.” She leaned back and sighed. “I thought you lost your nerve. Cut and ran when you found out how slimy the business is. But here you are neck deep in a cess pit behind its own glitz and glamour. Why trade the stage for this?”

Kaoru laughed. “My friends need me. That’s the easiest question in the world.”

Chisato smiled for the first time since Kaoru had seen her again. “Yes, it is. I have friends that are in trouble too. I’m doing whatever I can to help them.” Chisato stood up.

“Your friends are my friend, let me help Chisato.”

“You already are, King.” Chisato put away her cigarette. “I’m going home. I need to coordinate with the other pastels for the concert.”

  
The plan was simple, as Kokoro explained it, Ms. Takihara’s chance to get in on the concert organization had come and it would be an offer she couldn’t refuse. Misaki was only supposed to be menacing, something she was practiced at improvising. The ride was much longer than needed to discuss the plan to browbeat the minister. The silence was unbearable. Kokoro had made her intention clear to take on the world and suddenly that world was a bit more empty for her. Isolation would fuel her fanaticism, which would only further her isolation in a death spiral. Desperate to break the silence Misaki blurted out, “So you had plans for expanding the Happy World syndicate?”

“Yes!” Kokoro dug out her phone and showed a crude doodle of Michelle wearing all black with red flags. “By allying ourselves with grassroots political movements we can associate Michelle with the principles of making the world smile while supplying materials to the useful elements of the energized movements.” Kokoro rambled on about topics that neither of the women understood well beyond the basics such as funding things like food banks and plastering Michelle’s face all over it. It kept Kokoro talking all the way to the pier.

The fancy waterfront restaurant was deep in Kaji territory, but Kokoro was paying little heed that night. Her eyes in the streets spotted Takihara’s car and the elk horn addorned Honda both in the parking lot. It wasn’t much. Kokoro needed very little to spring into action that night. A few bills slipped to staff got the two women in through employee enterances and up to the vip room. Misaki changed into Michelle before they interupted the dinner. Ms. Takihara was taken aback by the interuption by the man she was sharing the table with only chuckled.

The portly old man seemed to naturally slouch in his chair. His yukata did nothing to hide the large liverspots below his neck. His laugh verged on a cough. Takihara’s outrage at the interuption was cut off by him raising his hand for her to stop. “The boy was right. You girls sure are fast. Want them gone, miss? Then just listen to her. I feel up for a smoke anyway.” With deliberate effort he pushed himself out of his chair. “Bear, you’re with me. That’s my condition. There’s a talk I want to have too.”

The vip room gave way to a private balcony. The man plopped down into one of the chairs and pulled out a cigar. Misaki leaned against the railing and watched him with her arms crossed. The man pulled out a cigar cutter, flakes of dried blood still on it. “You got a name?” Misaki asked.

“Tanuki is good enough for you, bear.” He blew a cloud of smoke at the mask. “So what kind of woman signs up for beating up people in a bear suit?”

Misaki sighed and poured on the venom. “A slave to tradition, Mr. Tokugawa. Where are you getting with this?”

The man grinned, showing off a few crowns. “One more before I cut to the chase. Why did you become a yakuza?”

Misaki considered the question. “I was tired of having the boot on my neck, I wanted to be the one wearing it.”

The tanuki took a satisfied puff. “So now you’re stomping dead beats and thugs. But that’s never enough is it? The boy could sense it on you.” He let out a coughing chuckle. “I have to admit he has a mind for some things. I have no use for another thrill seeker. But ambition-” He pointed his cigar at Misaki. “That I can respect. How’d you like a new pair of boots kid?”

“I’m not for sale.” Misaki put her hands on her hips.

“Nothing worth having ever is.” The takuni laughed. “Most people don’t know their price, because they’ve never been given a serious offer. I won’t insult you with something like a cash sum to walk away. You’d be a full lieutenant, everything that’s your little syndicate’s now would be yours. And everything you take from the Tsurumaki after that stays yours. The Kaji are a growth organization. You won’t be stuck doing chores in a bear suit for some spoiled brat.”

“What’s supposed to make me think you’ll be a better boss?”

“Because I’m not bullshitting you, kid. I’m an old ass man.” He laughed again. “How long until I’m out of your hair if I’m a bad boss? How long you’ve been with that girl? You want her tugging your leash for the rest of your life?” He placed his cigar on an ash tray. “If you got a soft spot for them, you’ll be doing them a favor by getting to them before I do. I’m not asking you to kill them, just get them out of the game. Think it over kid.”

As soon as the two left for the balcony Ms. Takihara hissed, “You have a lot of nerve showing your face. There should be an all points bulletin out for your goons. You’re lucky there isn’t a body count.”

Kokoro had a vacant smile plastered on her face. She sat down at the table in the old man’s seat. “There still could be.” Her frank statement took the politician off guard. “Your new friends have been causing a lot of ruckus. I think you need better friends. But!” Kokoro threw up her hands. “It’s your lucky day! Because I’m here to offer that better friendship!”

Ms. Takihara recomposed herself. “What could you possibly offer.”

“A massive charity concert featuring the orginal CiRCLE five! Boost the local music scene and improve the tourism of the city, more so that I do already. What’s good for the city is good for the steward.”

“Look here, girl.” Ms. Takihara pushed up her glasses. “I have big pachinko breathing down my neck. It’s an election year. I’m going to need one hell of an insentive, and a solid one, to take a side in some petty gang war-“

“I’m asking you to switch sides.”

“Excuse me?”

The air seemed to chill in the room. Kokoro became still with her hands on her lap. “Do not take me for a fool. A Kaji asset made trouble in my club and is still on the force. Not one arrest to assure the public after they had an army storming around the city streets. Someone has already sweet talked you. But if you are not interested in anymore sweet talk, you can speak with my associate, Michelle.”

“The bear?” Ms. Takihara looked through the window at the mascot getting smoke blown onto it. “Still treating this like a joke?” She stood up. “Stop wasting my time.”

“That woman is my muscle. The way she sees it your only a liability.” Kokoro looked the woman dead in the eye. As far as she’s conserned if you bump your head and drown in the bay the problem goes away. The body shows up in Kaji turf. She’s confident that your relationship with them hasn’t paid off like they want. And it’ll look that way to the cops when they start sniffing around. So that takes heat off us and puts it in them. It solves all our problems, really.”

Ms. Takihara was frozen in place. “Y-you can’t be serious. Threating a minister is outrageous! And on your meathead’s hunch? Your whole house of cards will come down off some stupid gamble!”

“Gambling is my business. Do you like to gamble, Ms. Takihara? If you think I’m bluffing, call it. Do you think that old man likes you enough to stop us? Scream for help.” Kokoro grinned with her eyes closed. “Or you can stop being a thorn in my side and help the city grown.” She tilted her head and put a finger on her chin. “But you don’t care about the city, do you? Just wanted to be in charge like all the others. Well it’s never as simple as sitting in the big chair and calling the shots. So why don’t you bow your head before that heavy crown breaks your neck.”

  
The preperations for the concert continued as planned. Sam secured a statium as a venue. It had vip box seating to offer to Takihara and all the local big wigs. Between the draw of the five bands tickets sold out the day it was announced. The scale of the event consumed all of Happy World’s attention. Even the dirty business in those weeks was just having pointed talks with some ticket scalpers. The Kaji were unexpectantly quiet as well.

Losing Takihara may had dulled the Kaji’s boldness. Misaki doubted it. The feeling that they were planning something big nagged on Misaki. That plan might have had her in mind. Even up to the day of the concert Misaki was distracted by the idea of the coming storm. She sat back stage half in costume and ruminated on the ever present chance of an assassin taking a shot at her friends. Even becoming darlings of the city would only deter bold attacks. Not make the shadows any safer. Talking Kokoro into backing down was the platonic ideal of a fool’s errand.

Misaki didn’t notice Chisato looking over her. She was too focused on her The Thinker impression. Finally a cleared throat snapped her out of it. “Something’s bothering you,” Chisato declared.

“What makes you say that?” Seeing Chisato ready in full costume made Misaki wonder where she left Michelle’s head.

“You’re not running around trying to put out every fire.” Chisato pointed to Yukina and Ran trading pointed words while Tsugumi dragged Sayo over to put a stop to it.

“It’s nothing you should consern yourself with.” Misaki sighed. “Business stuff.”

“The tanuki, right? I’ve unfortunately had the pleasure.” Chisato held a hand over her mouth. The air she had was more guarded than typical of her.

Misaki perked up. “What caused you to meet up with the old man? He doesn’t seem the type to go out and have a talk lightly.”

“To stick his barbs in another business in this city, what else?” Chisato sighed. She became less rigid, focusing on reading Misaki. “He sure knows how to make an offer. Butters you up with what you have to gain, but then leaves you with what you have to lose.” She gave a bitter smile when Misaki frowned. “So, he did talk to you. A finger in every pie, that one.”

Misaki scoffed. “So he tried out of habit I take it. I’m not going to sell out my friends. And I have no reason to think they won’t be hurt if I do.” She clenched her fists, though it wasn’t as dramatic wearing the bear suit. “Making me think about my friends eating a bullet just wants me to go straight for his throat and be done with it.”

“Perfect.” Chisato smirked with satifaction. Misaki was caught off guard by the reaction. “You should speak with Kokoro and have your band play first instead. Then strike as soon as you’re done your set, while you’re still supposed to be here.”

“That’s… a great idea?” Misaki stood up. “I need to get on that right away!” She hussled over to Kokoro.

Chisato pulled out her phone and walked along, only to be stopped by Kaoru. “You had quite the effect on her. I’ve never seen you brighten someone’s spirit so, Chisato. Except for my own, of course.”

Chisato chuckled. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Tending to your princess.”

Kaoru laughed it off. “She would never stand for being called a princess.”

“That hasn’t stopped you before. Well keep an eye on your warrior princess. It’s going to be a long night.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“You’ll be raiding the Kaji headquarters after you play your set. They think this is a distraction and Tsurumaki thugs will be raiding multiple of their dens in a few hours.” Chisato continued over Kaoru’s confusion, “And they think that-“ She closed her phone. “Because I just told them. So be a dear and don’t screw this up. They might reinstate Aya’s debt if they realize I gave them bad info on purpose.” She poked Kaoru chest. “Now be a good prince and serve your queen.” Chisato laughed and walked to her band.

Kaoru didn’t have time to process what had happened. Hagumi dragged her onto the stage as they found out they would be playing first. Kokoro confirmed with the band that they would be heading out as soon as they could so they shouldn’t over do it. So the preformance would be very excitable instead of extremely. “Welcome!” Kokoro greeted the cheering crowd. “We’re Hello Happy World! The band that can’t be contained to one genre. I hope you’re all ready to grin ear to ear! We’ve made a band new song just for this show!” Kokoro started marching in place. “It’s called the March to a New Tomorrow! Hit it Michelle!”

After the preformance Kokoro went up to the vip box to shmooze. Ideally none of the would notice exactly how early she slipped out during the show. Poppin Party had already been prepared to play already. They were waiting at the wings as Hello Happy World exitted the stage. Arisa had her arms crossed. “You could have told us there was a schedule change.”

Kasumi nearly sobbed. “I’m sorry for taking so long to get ready! You didn’t have to play first!”

“Fuee…” Kanon backed up from Kasumi who prostrated in front of them. “Um we changed the order because we have some business we have to go do.”

Kasumi lept to her feet. “I’m not in trouble Arisa!”

Arisa fought off the hug. “Don’t act like you’re still not in the dog house at work, doofus!”

Tae nodded. “Okay, stay safe.”

Saaya tilted her head. “Safe?”

“Oh sure. I heard the gsambling business can be pretty dangerous. Rival family thugs and stuff.”

Arisa whined, “You’re acting like life is a manga again. People aren’t as eager to throw hands as you. They work for a real casino not some shady gambling den.”

“…Right.” Misaki took off her bear head. “We just have to tell off a pachinko palor owner that has been biting at our heels.” Tae nodded in understanding and gave a wink to Misaki and Arisa’s chagrin.

Rimi spoke up, “Um, Kaoru you’re not going to get in a fight right?”

Kaoru laughed and brushed her hair aside. “Of course not my wonderful kitten. This is a mere trifle we will be attending. We’ll be back in a heartbeat. After all what’s important is this concert. So do your best okay?” She kissed Rimi’s hand who nearly fainted.

  
The crew all filtered into the van without changing out of their band costume. Kanon was was on the wheel with Kokoro in the passenger seat. “Okay!” Kokoro shouted with glee. “Straight to the old devil’s mansion! We go for the jugular!”

“That’s the plan? Fuee…” Kanon shook her head. “I’m glad I didn’t know what to tell Chisato.”

“What was that?” Kaoru blurted out as she broke into a cold sweat.

“Um, well she’s been worried about us and was always asking how we planned to deal with things. Sometimes she had ideas herself.”

Misaki grimaced. “Ideas like get Sam to find a venu-”

Kaoru cut Misaki off with an overwrought laugh. “Oh that Chisato. So cold but fretting over me behind my back! She really is a big softie underneath it all.”

Kokoro turned around in her seat. “Kaoru you look nervous.” The actress struggled to play off such a bullseye from the woman who could read her so well. “There’s no need!” Kokoro grinned as Kaoru’s tension melted. “It will be hard, but we’ll end this tonight! We’ll overcome whatever he throws at us! Get pumped! Happy! Lucky! Smile! Yay!” She led the women in the traditional chant. “We’ll lop the head off the serpent! Happy, lucky, smile, yay!”

“Are you…” Kaoru frowned. “Planning to kill him?”

“You don’t slay a dragon by trimming its nails. We can’t leave the Kaji enough strength to strike back. Happy, lucky, smile, yay!”

Misaki crossed her arms. “But the clan will want revenge all the same. Will avenging a life instead of some broken legs really benefit us.”

Kokoro smirked. “They have to fill the power vacuum first. So let’s make a big one, okay? Now come on, get excited! It’s the final battle! Happy, lucky, smile, yay!”

Misaki nodded with a bitter smile. “I get it. Can’t leave the hydra with any heads left. Happy, lucky, smile, yay.”

  
The van burst through the gates to the estate. Kanon slammed the brake and spun out then floored it in reverse to smash the doors with the back of the van. The women poured out of the van doors and wailed on the few guards that tried to respond to the chaos. Chisato’s gambit had paid off and the estate was woefully defended. The four made their way through the foyer after knocking out the handful of goons.

The doors between the two sets of stairs burst open. Date rushed into the room. He was still cleaning shaving cream off his face with a towel and grabbed his sword instead of a shirt. He cackled. “Early again! You girls really are something.” He pointed his sword at Misaki when she positioned herself between him and the others. “That’s right. I want you, pink bear.” He turned to show his tattoo. A writhing dragon catching arrows, one of its scales was not yet inked. He pointed at the bare scale with a hand that was now missing the pinkie finger. “One hundred worthy opponents. I’ve been so close I can taste it. Today is the day I take you down and become complete!”

“Go,” Misaki directed the others. “I’ll entertain the clown.” When Kaoru lingered Misaki shoved her towards the stairs. “I said go, this is a distraction.”

Date charged and brought his sword down on Misaki. She barely dodged. Stumbling to her feet in her effort to hurl herself out of the way. The sword cleaved through the costume down the front, tearing off Michelle’s face and tummy. Kaoru launched herself at Date. She weaved through his swipes to keep her away. She deftly danced around the blade, the near misses slicing the vest of her costume. She tossed the rags into Date’s face and used the opening to send two punches into his chest. She snatched his head and hurled it into her knee.

Misaki struggled to her feet in the ruined costume. “What are you doing?”

Date was sent reeling and dropped his sword. Kaoru picked it up and tossed it towards the van. She called out for Kanon, who locked it in the van with herself. Kaoru smirked. “The boss and Hagumi don’t need me to handle an old man.

Date laughed as he pulled himself up to his feet. He became fixated on Misaki’s tattoo as she liberated herself from Michelle’s remains. “Yes! Let’s settle this like true warriors. Only muscle, ink, and our wills.” Kaoru’s pithy retort was cut off by a kick to her stomach. “Stay down!” Date pinned her against the wall to deliver a quick finishing blow but Misaki grabbed him from behind. She lifted him up over her head for a punishing suplex, but he sent his heel into her chest to cause them both to tumble over.

Kaoru and Misaki staggered their attacks to cover each other’s openings. The oppressive assault would have easily overwhelmed anyone but the best street fighters. Date not only managed to keep up unarmed but squeezed in a few attacks. He prioritized offensive over his own safety. Finally an opening arrived he jumped upon. Kaoru socked him across the jaw, he took the attack eagerly. In her follow through on the blow she stepped past him only to have the back of her head seized. Her momentum was shoved into the rail post of the stairs.

Misaki charged in to cover Kaoru, now reeling and holding her head. She tackled Date into the stairs. He groaned as the pointed stairs racked against his back. He flipped Misaki over himself onto the stairs above him. Both scambled to power through the pain and attack the other first. Date stood up only to be punched in the back of the ribs by Kaoru. He lifted himself up by the railings to deliver a double kick to her and jump over Misaki. She hurled herself into him, a shoulder check to push him up the stairs. Misaki pinned Date against the wall and began wailing on him. Date reached for a pool cue knocked off the rack and twisted Misaki’s arm around it.

  
The path to the tanuki was suspiciously clear. Hagumi and Kokoro cautiously cleared each room they passed. Even the man’s office was empty. Just a note inviting the women to the garden. The office openned up into a balcony. When the two stepped outside they saw the old man sitting atop a platform at the center of a hedge maze. He chuckled. “Good thing I prepared ahead of time. It would have been embarassing if I wasn’t ready to greet you. You have business with me, little girl? Come and meet me. This little game is meant for promising recruits. So please, consider it an honor.”

Kokoro whispered to Hagumi, “We split up. Whoever he focuses on keep his attention.”

“What’s the matter?” He puffed his cigar. “The ladder to get started is right there. There’s stairs behind me if you can’t see them. Is it you don’t like games?” He picked up his revolver off the table next to him. “I could just shoot you dead in that case.” Kokoro lept into the hedge maze with Hagumi just behind her. The old man laughed. He dug into the bucket next to his seat and pulled out a stinger grenade. Keeping a supply of the pellet spewing riot equipment on hand wasn’t keep. But good entertainment never was. “Fire in the hole!” He tossed the stinger into where he thought the women might be. Far away it was hard for him to see into the maze. So the challenge increased for the rats as they progressed.

  
Misaki cried out in pain as her arm was locked around the pool cue. Kaoru bolted up the stairs to intervene. Date released Misaki to free his weapon. His wild swings failed to connect but kept Kaoru at bay. Misaki rotated her arm and rubbed the joint. It wasn’t long before she was ready to rejoin the melee. Date saw he needed to make the next swing count so he went for Kaoru’s legs. Tripping her up created the openning for him to deliver a massive backswing right to Misaki’s jaw. She was sent reeling, collapsed onto the edge of the pool table. Date summoned up the power for a finishing blow and charged with a shout.

  
The bursts rang out throughout the garden. The sheets of corrugated tin the hedges had grown over contained the blast to its section. But caused the pellets and awful racket to echo and ricochet. The women had split up like they had planned. The added challenge of managing his split attention amused the tanuki. It wasn’t much of a question to him, he knew how dangerous Kokoro was. Hagumi was just a faceless goon to him. Not the practiced runner she was. She found nearly every dead end in the back of the maze, but she ran out of wrong ways to go while Kokoro was still trying to pass the tanuki’s vantage point.

The tanuki tossed a primed stinger at Kokoro and swung around to deal with Hagumi. She popped out from the hedges at the base of the stairs. With her bat she slammed back the grenade sent her way. But it wasn’t primed and harmlessly flew past the tanuki. He snatched his magnum from the table. Hagumi retreated in time to not eat the bullet but it pulverized the bat. The tanuki stood up and snorted in frustration. He prided himself in sending every bullet exactly as he intended. The girl continued to outpace his expectations.

In a fleeting moment the tanuki thought to turn his attention back to Kokoro, but the knife was already bared. He shrieked in pain and terror as the blade slipped in near his shoulder blade. Kokoro had vaulted up the hedge wall and leaped onto the platform during the opening Hagumi created. Kokoro produced a balisong from her jacket and twirled it around. She stared down at the old man who had crumpled to the floor. “How many did he stick you with, Hagumi? Four or five?” She had locked eyes with him but ignored the man’s blubbering pleas.

“Kokoron…” Hagumi frowned. “Don’t be like this.”

Kokoro paused. “You’re right!” She smiled. The tanuki’s relief was cut off by Kokoro jamming the knife into his chin and kicking it deep for good measure. “The corpse alone sends the message I want. Any more and I’d be lowering myself to his level. Thanks for reminding me, Hagumi.”

“R-right.”

  
Kaoru had bolted up the stairs to Misaki’s aid. Date warded her off with some wild swings from the pool cue that were effortlessly avoided. Misaki rubbed and rotated her shoulder, when the pain dulled enough she charged back into the melee. Date twirled around with a massive backswing, closing the opening he had left open. Misaki ate the butt of the handle to her jaw and was sent reeling into the pool table. She dropped herself in the floor with no time to spare as Date smashed the cue in half off in the spot she was. Misaki reached up and yanked him head first into the edge of the table. Kaoru came in with a machine gun of blows against his back.

Date stumbled away in the first opening available to him. The women kept the momentum against him. He was barely able to keep his balance in the torrent of vicious attacks. With no other opening he leaned into Kaoru’s attack. He absorbed the rapid one two and delivered a meaty punch to Kaoru’s ribs. A follow up slug to her jaw sent her to the floor and he pressed on with the intention to take her out of the fight right there. Misaki kicked him in the stomach to clear him off Kaoru. Her follow up stomp was interupted by Date grabbing her leg and tripping her into the pool table. Misaki seized one of the balls from the table and cracked his over his head. Date stumbled backwards, even further when Misaki threw the ball into his stomach.

Kaoru was still recovering from the beat down, she had gotten up on one knee. When Date was sent spawling towards her she simply grabbed him and tossed him away. Date impacted against the large decorative window that made most of the west wall of the room. Dark inspiration took her and adrenaline surged. Kaoru charged and drop kicked Date in the chest sending him through the window into the ground bellow. Misaki ran up to survey the damage. The man lay motionless in the grass surrounded and ontop of broken glass.

Misaki stared slack jawed. A tooth knocked loose from the pool cue fell out. She cupped her hand to hold back the blood pooling in her mouth. Though she didn’t get to say it Kaoru felt the question on Misaki’s lips. “No, I don’t think he’s getting back up.” Kaoru undid her pony tail and tried to quell her adrenaline rush. It didn’t take, there was something else to be excited about. “But…” She pulled Misaki’s hand aside and kissed her. She smirked with stained lips. “I don’t mind the taste of blood if its for you, I think.”

Misaki was dumb struck. Then flustered. She found the words when it progressed into frustration. “You dummy…” She managed a smile. “So much for keeping my smile or your hands clean.” She shrugged and let out an amused sigh. “Isn’t that how it always is?”

Kaoru wiped blood from Misaki’s lips with her thumb. “Your smile is still radiant, my dear princess.”

Misaki squirmed and her cheeks went flush. The two froze at attention when Kokoro’s voice rang out, “What are you doing?” They stammered a few non answers. “Come on, before the cops get here.”

The two slunk off after her. Kaoru chuckled with chagrinned amusement. “And now the mood’s been killed too. What a slaughter.” Misaki laughed and took her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for sticking with me through all these chapters. I hope it was as fun to read as it was to write. I have an idea of a follow up with Afterglow. But I'm not sure if I know the characters well enough. It's hard to learn details with the nature of the game. Like Hagumi's rocky homelife was prime material for this story and I had no idea until a few weeks ago.


End file.
